Witches, Angels & Demons
by Elista1988
Summary: The year is over, just like the children's games, now the adults have the cards and the future depends on their plays. War is a serious thing, especially if it is between witches, angels, demons...and others.
1. Jealousy

The secrets from time to time can be fatal for a person, it can cost them a lot "Sabrina, wake up" They may have you distressed, fearful, upset, not good. Aunt Zelda keeps me secrets about my father, for example, as Aunt Hilda concealed she with the Leticia theme. Ambrose has not lied to me as far as I'm concerned (lie), but you can never be sure, especially with a Spellman.

The academy becomes more and more fun, Prudence is my friend now, she leave Agatha and Dorcas behind after they take her away. She and Nicholas have been my friends at the Academy of Dark Arts, we've done some unusual pranks, but nothing that could hurt us.

Of course, meeting a werewolf is not something I planned, it was something that happened when I went home with Nicholas.

1 day before

"Do you want to go to my house? Aunt Hilda said that when you wanted, you could go eat" He smiled and accepted the proposal, after all, Ambrose wearing his boyfriend almost all the time, why not me?

"Do you like your Christmas gift?" When I got up the next morning at the solstice, I found a small box wrapped in bright red wrapping paper, with a note that said 'I love you'

"I love it"the gift was a necklace that had a heart with our initials.

"Really" We kissed and instantly heard a branch breaking "Did you hear that?"

"Yes, but...I don't think it's something dangerous" A grunt and several barks made us run to my house, and near the cemetery we saw who had caused all that scandal "What is that?"

"A werewolf" He ran to the house and we as always entered and closed the door "Aunties! Ambrose!" Aunt Hilda came out of the kitchen with a pair of oven mitts, and Ambrose came up from the basement with his tools and blood on his apron "Where is Aunt Zelda?"

"Father Blackwood called her to... something about the chorus...what's wrong darling? Hello Nicholas" A hairy hand came through the door and showed a snout full of teeth philosophers and eager to tear flesh "Praise Satan."

"If you don't have wolfsbane, I suggest you go down and call Aunt Zelda" Aunt Hilda felt discredited, but we must admit that when it comes to an imminent threat...the best is Aunt Zee.

"Are you going to call her?" Nicholas asked immediately, Ambrose reacted and did the spell to communicate telepathically with Aunt Zee, although perhaps it was not the best.

"Auntie Zee? Are you there? Ah, hi...sorry but...a big werewolf is in the house and we are in the basement" He close his eyes "Yeahp...please, sorry Auntie...ok...bye" He disconnected and sat down "She is coming, and she is angry because she was busy with...the chorus" That's was a lie. A few minutes passed and we heard someone whistle, Zelda had come to save us once more, but there would be something different this time.

"You are a beast compared to others I have seen, but that doesn't matter, they all fall" She took a plant of wolfsbane and said some weird words "Oh, you are there...help me with this" The werewolf was stunned, enough to tie him up, nevertheless...we don't approach him "For the love of Lucifer, come on" We tried to say that she looked back and that she came down with us, because the wolf was coming back to himself, and he was very angry with her. Good day to wear your red dress Auntie "It can't be, it had never lasted so little."

"Auntie Zee" She looked at Ambrose "Run" She scoffed and Hilda opened the door with her magic.

"Run!"we shout.

"Go to the forest, we will go behind you" I said. She took off his shoes with a spell and ran like never before to the forest. The wolf followed her as we did, but it was so fast that it would not be long before we reached it.

"Now, we should call Father Blackwood, he will know what to do, while we must prevent Zelda from being dog food. Sorry, dear, but you'll have to go home" Harvey shook his head.

"I'm going to help ... although if I had a gun it would be better" I appeared Harvey's gun and gave it to him "Now we're fine."

PV: Zelda

I got tired of running when I got to the deepest part of the forest, I had some scratches on my hands and on my face because of the bushes that I was forced to cross, I did not have time to do spells.

"Damn" I saw a tree that I could climb and started climbing. I took a seat on one of the thickest branches and covered my mouth so that my agitated breathing would not be heard.

"Miss Zelda! What are you doing up there?" I looked down.

"Miss Wardwell! What are you doing in the forest?"

"I asked first" I saw the wolf in the bushes, stalking the Miss.

"Go up here, or he'll kill you" She turned around and found him face to face.

"Come down and help me with this" What other option did I have?

"Whatever" I jumped down, the branch was not that tall "What is your plan dear?"

"Force him to take his human form" I looked surprised and annoyed.

"How you pretend do that?" She looked back at me "That's spell was declared unusable when they killed five witches and nine sorcerers, and nobody could do anything more than resort to the weapons of humans."

"Just say it, the mistake they made that they entrusted the task to a man" I took her hand, I extended the one that was free to the animal, and we started to restrain the spell.

"Full moon that has appeared, leave now and take your magic with you. Transform the wolf into a man, and take your thirst for blood too"

We repeated the spell, I knew it worked when the werewolf started to writhe. We stopped when we saw the white skin of a man. My sister, my nephews and Harvey, arrived tired from so much running.

"Oh, you fixed it" Say Hilda.

PV: Sabrina

"Well, I didn't trust this" Nicholas lifted the gun and pointed at the man's head "Coincidentally, this is not the dart gun" Miss Wardwell approached the man and shook him.

"Sir?" He raised his head and we looked at each other.

"Dr. Cerberus?" Aunt Hilda was somewhat impressed, and somewhat sad.

"How do you make me come back?" He stood up and the women turned around "Does anyone have anything to cover me with?" Ambrose gave him what we were going to use to catch them "Thanks" Father Blackwood appeared in the midst of the commotion.

"I see that everything is under control. Good evening Miss Wardwell, I thought I was in the mortals' school...you should work in the academy" Aunt Zelda became jealous.

"Sorry, but I'm naked and I want to go to my house..." I looked at Aunt Zelda and she gestured for us to return to the house, including Hilda.

PV: Zelda

They left and we were the four. Faustus stood next to him and spoke to him sympathetically, while I thanked Mary for the help.

"Mr. Cerberus...must understand that we can not give you freedom, not after attacked members of our community and a human" He nodded, with an air of confusion on his face.

"I know but...this is so strange, I always control my wolf part, and now...was like...if he controlled me. Maybe something make that he wake up when I don't wanted. I don't even remember where I was before this" I said my opinion.

"Faustus..." She retracted "Father, I don't think it's a threat under surveillance, at least until you figure out what makes it transform from nothing" He thought about it, but he needed another push to decide what he would do. He was still mad at me about Leticia.

"I think that is great idea, we can't kill him...we could call the attention of others like him" Why was she supporting me? Usually contradicts me.

"You have the reason, I'll leave it to Hilda, after all she sees he almost all day. I'll send it to your house" Disappeared before our eyes "Now, I would like a good cup of rum" We walked to the house, Harvey had already left.

Flashback End

PV: Sabrina

When I opened my eyes the sunlight already enters my window numbing me a bit like the grumbling of Aunt Zee.

"Get up and put on clothes, today is Hilda's birthday and we're going to do something special..." I saw the clock and I complained.

"It's five o'clock in the morning and it's weekend..." I felt like she took my sheets and uncovered me.

"I know...but your Auntie Hilda always gets up long before us to make breakfast and does not complain...so shake a leg now!" I stood up and changed my clothes with a snap.

"Do you have an idea of how to cook? I've never seen you do it" She laughed mockingly

"Obviously, when we lived with your father I was the one who cooked, while he and Hilda played in the playgroun" We went out into the hall and before going down to the first floor she said "Go and wake up Ambrose to go shopping in the store."

"Why me?" She continued down the stairs.

"Because I said it" Annoyed I obeyed and I woke Ambrose with a pillow.

"You have to go buy" He fixed herself and we went down to the kitchen, where our aunt was making waffles (she hated them but her sister loved them) She gave a list to my cousin and he left leaving us alone. She indicated the cups and instinctively I started making the coffees. I saw a piece of paper on the table with something written on it, I saw my father's name as if it were a letter "And...how you defeated dr. Cerberus?" Maybe it was based on something from my father for it.

"Miss Wardwell help me with that...we used a spell that your father created" I knew it.

"Why didn't you do it alone?" He turned to leave the waffles on each plate, except for her clear.

"Because...to be honest...I did not want to use that spell" It was the first time she did not want to do a spell for her self defense.

"Why?" She threw the pan to the dishwasher and scared me.

"I will not answer that question...ok?" The atmosphere between us became tense, again, luckily someone came in to reassure things a little.

"What is all this scandal?" We look at the person with a smile.

"Dear sister, take a seat, we prepare your favorite breakfast..." Aunt Hilda looked very weird at Aunt Zelda, she never been so kind to her, I just prayed she wouldn't kill her with a knife.

"What we going to do today"

"Is your birthday, you decide Auntie" I hugged her.

"Oh, right...so...we go shopping, at night we go to see a movie with Ambrose, Sabrina's friends, yours and mine, and we go back home to have dinner" Zelda gets stuck with her coffee when she heard about shopping.

"You were ready for that question" We laugh.

That afternoon was very fun, the birthday girl and I took hundreds of clothes and made our own fashion show. We had to force Aunt Zelda to play with us, we took her clothes and put on her dresses that did not match her tastes. We left with some bags in hand, and went to buy an ice cream. Aunt Hilda asked for pistachio, I for raspberry and aunt Zee...for chocolate. We went to the park and there I ran into Arroz and Susie, who greeted Hilda with a giant hug. The doctor. Cerberus also appeared and hugged her from behind and then they kissed her.

Auntie Zee rolled her eyes with her cigar and in that she saw a nice dog that was approaching her, a poodle. As expected, he barked at Dr. and left. There was something about that dog that I didn't like, but I think my aunt did not feel the same when she followed him.

PV: Zelda

There was something in his look that told me "come", the dogs are my affiliation and I had a companion once...which turned out to be a sorcerer trapped in a spell. "Don't follow me, I'm going back quickly" The dog led me to the Dr.'s shop, it was closed but it would not bother him to enter through the back door. There was no risk of being seen, the blinds were down and the sign was closed. "What do you want to do here?"

I checked every corner and found nothing useful, or worth looking for. What I did was to serve myself an espresso to think about what the dog could have wanted. The dog barked before I took a sip of the hot drink. "What's wrong with you? It's just coffee" I raised the rate to my nose and smelled a peculiar but not unknown aroma. I looked for a larger container and poured it there. "Reveals" the red glow confirmed my suspicion "Black grass and wolfsbane. Someone wanted to wreak havoc ... and I achieve it. Thaks my friend, come with me...I can see that you don't have a home" I took a sample and went back with my family.

"Miss Wardwell, It's a pleasure to see you again...I have information that I will share with you, Father Blackwood and Mr. Cerberus" She was passing in front of the store-Would you like to accompany me? I'll go see a movie with the guys and then have dinner at my house.

"It sounds like a good scene, but I'm not a movie fan..." Sabrina said me that she love the films, especially the horror ones "Maybe I'll go to dinner if I'm still invited."

"Yeah...you can go...so we can have the board that I mentioned" I thought she would feel bad for inviting her for 'work' purposes, but not.

"Fantastic, see you later my dear" She continued her way.

PV: Hilda

Zelda went to leave the dog at home, and then we went to the cinema.

The movie was very funny, although there are some who were scared every minute. The best thing was that I did not have to endure the snoring of my sister, because I could sit far away from them with the Cerberus.

"This is so romantic"I put my arm behind my neck and I affirm myself in his body, I could feel the warmth of his love.

"I like spending time with you" We look at each other with a smile before continuing to watch the screen "Hey, I must apologize...I did not tell you for fear you would reject me...now I see that we are both beings of darkness" The movie ends and we go out to meet Sabrina's teacher.

"Just in time, I did not know what time the movie ends so I went to ask...but it was not necessary" Zelda took him by the arm and they walked towards the house, Sabrina and her friends went ahead of them. Cerberus and I prefer to stay behind, to talk a little more.

"I think it's ironic that you dress up as a vampire, they're supposed to be your mortal enemies" He laughed.

"One day I met one, and she was not different from me, She wanted something that her family did not...she saved me several times, more than I wanted to admit" He sighed "She died at an early age when a horde of angry humans sought an explanation for the death of the cattle...there was no other answer than his family...I disguised myself, as a symbol of admiration towards her."

"That's...so cute" We stopped to move away a little more, being his idea "What's up?"

"I wanted to ask you, if you want to live with me at my new house, it's not as big as yours but...it's comfortable..." I got excited "Is in Chicago."

"Am...yes, I'm going to live with you" We arrived at the house and the table is already served, and several gifts waiting in the living room. They were also Prudence, Faustus, and the twins.

We ate until we are tired, and the time came to open my gifts. There was a lot of clothes, kitchen instruments, and finally...a tarantula, the gift of my family.

"We must be very careful not to step on it, with how restless we are we could kill her" Said Zelds, I had to tell them.

"Well, you should not worry about that Zelds..." She turned off her cigar.

"What did you say?" I took Cerberus's hand.

"I'm going to live with Cerberus in his house of Chicago, I'll leave early tomorrow" All were left with their mouths open.

"It's good news aunt, we're very happy for you" My sister was bewildered, or angry.

"Yes" She took a deep breath and signaled to the children "I suggest go to your homes children, thanks for coming...Sabrina, to your room."

"But...Auntie..." She snapped her fingers and pointed the ladder.

"I said now!" They obeyed and they left "Hilda go and fix your bags" What was I supposed to do? I preferred to go up instead of killing myself.

PV: Zelda

"Someone put black grass and wolfsbane in the coffe in the bookshop, for a human is imperceptible, but for a werewolf...I think it's best that they leave...all of you" Faustus and Prudence disappeared. I went to open the door to say goodbye to Miss Wardwell and my stupid sister's boyfriend.

"Miss Spellman, if you want talk...look me up at school...not only am I here to help Sabrina, Edward asked me to watch over you too" I looked at her annoyed, ashamed, wounded by the little confidence that my brother had in me.

"I am an adult witch, I know how to take care of myself...I do not need a fifth teacher" I saw her walk away in the gloom, through the cemetery "You sit and wait" I went up to the room to see how Hilda packed her things to leave. I put on my blue truck and black gown, sat on my bed and waited for Hilda to finish.

"I'm very happy, I want it to be tomorrow" She told me smiling, she was going to change her clothes to sleep but I stopped her "What are you doing?"

"Why make the cravings consume you, you can go now...the door is open...your puppy is wait for you" I couldn't avoid spilling a tear.

"What wrong with you? I mean, why can't you be happy for me?" I laughed sarcastically.

"I am, you will go to Chicago for the love of Satan...you going to marry, you will be a mother...and you will leave my life... Who knows? Maybe I will not see you again until you have a child and leave it to my care as Edward did" She could't believe what I was saying.

"Are you really think that I'm capable of that?" I laughed again.

"I would not be surprised. He raised you practically, I dedicated myself to clean your crap and keep you alive...You don't look like me, you are his living image" She approached me and I take my hand.

"I know how much it hurt you to lose it, but you will not lose me...I promise you" I stood up and pushed it gently.

"I don't want promises, I want you to leave..." Hilda spoke between her teeth.

"You know, I thought that one day we could be the sisters we were before... because you know you weren't a nurse for me...but I see that the opportunity that I saw faded. Are you know what it's your problem with me?" I turned around "You are jealous of me, of my life style...I have someone with whom to share the rest of my life, I have two nephews who love me, friends ... I am not a harpy that the only thing that knows how to do well is to keep those who love her away...just like you did with Edward" I slap her.

"Do not tempt fate sister, because if you repeat the story you will die very soon...and I will not cry at your funeral, because it opens me freed from an odious burden...you're just a dumb and ugly witch that will not last a day without my help" She hit me back.

"Tell the boys that I love them" He took his bags and left the room. I, seeing the stupidity that I committed, kept running.

PV: Sabrina

We were in Ambrose's room, listening to the whole discussion. We left the room to see how Aunt Hilda was taking her boyfriend by the hand, and how Aunt Zelda was crying on the wooden staircase, in the freezing rain. Ambrose and I hugged her tightly, she was fainting. "Let's take her to her room, there we will change her pajamas with a spell and we will put her to bed" The charge as if it were a baby, I made her hands roll his neck and not to hit something. "I hope you rest, it was a very hard day. Ok, good night cousin" Everyone went to his room, honestly...we should all sleep.


	2. Secrets

PV: Sabrina

I woke up early and found Ambrose in the chair, dressed to go to his new job, in a printing press...New York. After all Father Faustus did not see why to continue with his sentence. He didn't said anything to our aunts because he wanted it to be a surprise. We hid the suitcases under the balcony so that she would not see them. She came down the stairs with her pajamas barefoot, she was a little disheveled and her eyes were swollen from crying.

"Good...morning Auntie Zee" She sat down at the table and drank his coffee very quickly, grabbed a piece of bread and tore it with her teeth. I sent a look of help to my cousin.

"I see that you are hungry, do you want something more to eat?"

Practically killed him with the look, and continued eating.

"Ok, I'm going to work, do not wait for me awake" He stood up and fixed his purple blazer.

"Do you think I'm stupid? I saw your bags, and how you hid them from me...I have endured you for more than seventy five years, it was time for you to get away" She imitated Ambrose's action, only with more violence, the ornament vase fell and broke. She took it from his hair and took it to the door, and I had to go behind to try not to hurt him.

"Don't come back, if you do...I'll kill you" She closed the door and I had to get away quickly.

"What are you looking at me? Go to the Academy now!" I had lost my mind and said something about my father.

"That's the reason why my father left you, the same reason that Aunt Hilda left for Chicago...you were despicable to them...you were jealous that someone would love them and they could follow another path...that's why you wanted me to sign the book...you wanted me to give up my love and friends. You wanted me to be as miserable as you...jealous damn" She took my hair with both hands and shook me.

"Damn harlot...brat, motherfucker...bitch" I managed to get out of his grip and run to the Academy before her, I wouldn't go to choir practice. I went straight to Mr. Blackwood's office.

Pv: Faustus

When I saw Sabrina come in so worried I didn't even imagine the reason. She took a seat and showed me a letter, whose sender was Edward.

"My aunt had this on the table, I took it because I wanted to know what it was about...just saying my father irritated her. You can explain to me, your name is there" Check that everything was well closed and I sat down again.

"Your father was my disciple...I taught him everything he knew and just like I did with Zelda. I did not waste my time with Hilda, she was too weak" My comment irritated her.

"I was a promiscuous man, I did not really hold on to anyone, but the day came when I felt something very important for one of my most prestigious students. She gave me something that the others did not, but it turns out that your father did not like me to relate to your auntie"

 **Many years ago**

We are fighting the deaths because of the wolves. The blood was spilled on each stretch of land, if exception. Edward, as High Priest of the church of the night ... he had to protect his people, that's why he created a spell that Zelds and Mary used against...mister Cerberus.

"Brother...don't do this, we can talk with them and create an agreement, we killed his people too" I know, what was the reason for Zelda not wanting to use a harmless spell?

"You know that after use the spell the others going to kill them...you go to use the spell with all werewolf in the woods. It takes away their ability to transform for a period long enough to annihilate" Is a reason but.

"My best friend is one of them and you know it"

"I'll kill him anyway, his father killed our" I looked at the boy, foolish as a mule. I waited for him to leave the room. I was jealous of him, he surpassed me and therefore he had the position that by right was mine.

"We must do something, he can not kill them" Massage her shoulders.

"What you propose?" He turned around.

"I'm going to prevent him from performing the spell, nobody will know it was me because you testified otherwise" Her intentions were noble, mine not, it would not do me any good if she still loved him. I had to show her what Edward Spellman was capable of. We went to the forest and found Edward with the bars, pronouncing the spell with force in front of one wolf until he transformed.

"You are Tival...right? My sister is your best friend, but I know that someone like can't be a friend of someo e like my sister...so...to make this more easy...I going to kill you" Zelda ran to avoid the death of that Tival, was very close, but some roots unfortunately made her stumble.

"No!" She screamed from the ground, I went behind her to raise her. "You going to pay for this" It was then that I knew I had not seen everything. The bark of the trees roared and a fierce wind waved their goblets, the fire of the torches rose around Edward. Soon the forest was turned against him, he freed all the others, and the branches of the trees lifted him holding him from every extremities. Zelda rises to the height of her brother without any help "Now you know I'm more dangerous than you think, I'm not going to kill you...but I'm going to destroy that damn spell that condemned Tival. You will no longer be the High Priest, your position will be taken by who should have done it from the beginning...your head does not know how to control so much power" They both went down, and as soon as they did he hit me.

"You put my sister against me, do not go near her" He left the forest like me, Zelda stayed to bury his friend. None spoke of the power of Zelda, only knew how useless was Edward with the spell and that he was not made for the position. The story was told by Zelda and by me, everyone believes that the spell did not work, so they would not use it again.

Flash Back End

"Now I understand why she doesn't want to talk about him, and I also understand that you are the only one who can reassure her. She does not want anyone in the house, she threw Hilda out after they both hit each other, dragged my cousin by the hair outside the house, and she shook me angrily...that's why I'm so unruly" I'm worried, the last time she was like this...someone died. I knew how to calm her, and that's why I transported to two persons that helped me.

"I knew I could count on you, and please...don't play with her feelings, quite devastated was once again before" Sabrina went to her class and I transport Zelda to my office.

"Damn Faustus, you are doing the most stressful day" She fell in the chair rendered "I have headache"

"Sabrina said me what happened in your house" Leticia cried (I decided to leave that name) and Zelda went to saw her, and he met Judas who was with Leticia.

"Oh, how are you sweetie?" She took her in her arms "I'm here baby, oh...look at you, beautiful prince...Judas?" I stood up and put a hand on his back, reacted badly, turned sharply and saw me with rage.

"They need a new mother, you could be" She left the baby in his bed and headed for the exit. I grabbed her by the waist and stopped her.

"Let me go Faustus" I did not let her go, she made me hurt with her outburst.

"Why don't you want to do it?" She hit me hard on my lower part and let go. She straightened her hair and her navy blue blouse.

"I would do it if the father loved me...I always wanted to have my own children, that time you asked me to be your wife's midwife...I thought you would ask me to replace her in her work. Why do you think I changes my expression so suddenly? I didn't want anything to do with you, you left me aside before Constance conceived...you excited me with a romance that would never happen" I'm not good at reading gestures, but I never would have thought that about Zelda, since only Sabrina gave her so many problems.

"But we can try, we can have a relationship now that I no longer have marital responsibilities" She rolled his eyes and settled on my desk.

"That's my problem, if you were with me being married...with how many others you could have been...if you're with me, I want you to be 100% available to me and your children"

"I have never loved another woman like you, and I will always be for you...I swore by the book of the beast" I kissed her "Now, go to your class...in the afternoon I will go to with you to your home with the children and I will leave you with you"

PV: Sabrina

I went to the house with Nicholas and Prudence, and we decided to watch a movie, a comedy, I did not want my aunt to get mad for doing magic. We were in my room using, sitting on the carpet with several sandwiches and drinks. We heard the door and a couple of laughs, some looked like babies. I was anguished thinking that she could steal the children of others again, so I ran down with my two friends. The three of us stood on the stairs when we saw the scene, it was tender, but it was also strange.

"Hello kids, I hope you have not been doing pranks" Said my aunt. Leticia and Judas were in the baby carriage "I'll go up and change, while the water boils for the coffee-she kissed his cheek" Let's go down to dinner, help set the table. We set the table in a heartbeat, and we sat down to wait, we played cards and riddles, but it was too weird that my aunt had not yet come down "Ah! Ah!" We look at each other.

"What was that?" Father and I ran up and knocked on the door of the sisters' room "Open the door!" The screams continued.

PV: Zelda

I had put on black high-waisted pants, but I still didn't wear something up, I had planned to put on a blue vest. The lights began to fail, the door was locked, I thought it was a joke.

"Come on guys, is not funny" I turned to my dresser and I was scared to see the mirror-What?-There was a shadow behind me, it looked like a man, but I felt nervous.

"Why are you so scared, my daughter?" I looked back but there was nothing, I looked at the mirror again and noticed that it was much closer to me, making it fall out of fright "Don't you think I'm there?"

"Dark Lord? My lord, what brings you to my humble abode?" I felt that he touched my hair, I started to scare.

"You, you brought me here" I could not see it in the mirror "I want you to do something for me" I got signed and I started to touch up makeup. The reflection in the mirror became blurred, until I could see my two nephews and my only sister "I can make them disappear from your life, you yourself said that you regret having raised Sabrina...and that's just a claim" He caressed my back, scratched my back rather. It was fascinating, I still didn't know his intentions.

"If you does something to them, you swore that..." It didn't take them long to disappear them from the mirror to put themselves there instead of my reflection.

"What?" He was a man with a mustache, dressed in black, wearing a hat and a red tie that matched his eyes "What are you supposed to do? You may be the most powerful witch of your generation, but you will never be strong enough to defeat me" He pulled his arm out of the mirror and took my hand. I saw someone else there, beckoning to me with my hands. "Wardweell?" I thought. She was waving her hands nervously, I think she wanted me to run, but where? I was locked up. I think he realized, because she disappeared suddenly.

"I'm sorry but...I don't want to do anything for you, and enough misfortunes has brought me to be devout" He pulled my hair to my bed "Ay...now I know that my nephews felt in the morning" He came out of the mirror completely and stood at my side. My pants were taken from me, and in this I was dragged to the foot of the bed by the force with which he removed them "Fuck!"

"You have no choice, you life and the life of your brother are mine for years, like your bodie...you must do what I want even if you don't want to" I felt four wild horses pulling my arms and legs, I felt multiple scratches on my body. It did not take long before she finished completely naked. He bit my neck and my ears, my lip bled and he savored the blood. The damn caressed my breasts and squeezed them with their claws, also tightened my neck slightly.

"Let me alone" I didn't stop screaming at any moment, I even felt something slip in my groin, I did not feel pleasure, I felt pain "Help! Please!"

PV: Faustus

Hearing her scream was something that frightened me for the first time. I tried every spell I knew to open the door, but nothing worked. After a few minutes forcing the door open it opened, revealing a bruised and traumatized Zelda.

"Aunt Zee!, what happend with you?" I tried to heal her wounds, but were permanent. We put her nightgown and her typical robe and put her in her bed. I kept looking at the mirror and did not have to break it to come back. Aunt Hilda would have known immediately how to calm her down-I'm going to call Hilda.

PV: Hilda

We were in the apartment of Cerberus, had a beautiful view, and the moon that was rising that night was splendid. We prepared dinner between the two, he insisted on putting more meat on the plate but I did not leave it. We sat one in front of the other and we held hands while we ate.

"I love this, it's relaxing, I should not listen to my sister criticizing me every five seconds" We finished eating and started to wash the dishes. He hugged me from behind and dragged me to the couch, we kissed and tried to undress...but the phone rang.

"I answer my love-I tried every spell I knew to open the door, but nothing worked "Hello...Sabrina, hi, she is here...she says it's urgent" He gave me the phone.

"Hi dear...what?" I put on my clothes quickly and stood up-Tell Faustus that I took me there immediately... Sorry, I'll be back soon, I promise" In a two by three I was in my old house, they were all in my old room "Oh Zelda, what happened with you?" The first thing he did was to hug me in tears.

"I'm sorry, if I didn't treat you so bad, you wouldn't have left and I would not have passed this-we all looked at her waiting for her to answer the question" He raped me...the Dark Lord raped me...I don't wanted...I said I didn't want anything from him after what he did to my family.

"Why did he do that?" She looked at Sabrina and me.

"He said that me and our brother was at his disposal for a long time ago" She moved his eyes as if he were thinking of something "Edward...Edward said that he did something bad, because he wanted save Diana and Sabrina"

One month before the

accident

Diana was very sick, it was one of those situations in which you should choose between the life of the mother or baby, and Edward was not willing to lose any of them. The trouble is that the girl was sick because of a demon, the mother of demons. We were able to free her, but there was still a high risk of losing the baby, the chances of her surviving were almost nil. Diana was in the house where we lived with our parents, and where Zelda and I lived.

"Zelda, you are the only one capable of save the baby without having to resort to the Dark Lord" They were in the hallway, the door was open so I heard everything.

"I told you very clearly...that I can only save one of the two" He knelt to implore her to do something, crying bitterly, she tried to move but he circled his legs "That will not change anything" She kicked him and under the stairs. Edward was so angry, and so desperate, that he ran into the forest and called the Devil

"Dark Lord...I want to make a deal with you" The forest roared.

"What do you want my son?"

"I want that you save my my daugther, in reality"

"I can do that, but you know what the condition is, life for life" This would give rise to the problems of that day "If you give to me a life, she or he will not necessarily have to die, but will do whatever I want and whenever I want"

"I offer you the life of my sister Zelda, the most powerful of our generation"

"It's a deal" He returned home and Diana had gone into labor, hours passed before she could bid. When the baby was born, it was not breathing, in that Zelda fainted on the floor and Sabrina reacted and cried.

"Are you ok, Zelds?" I asked, Edward was down by our sister's orders. Opportunely, Faustus arrived at the room.

"I arrived just in time...praise Satan, Zelda!" He picked it up and shook it to see if it was alive, thanks to hell she opened her eyes-Thanks to Dark Lord, you are fine-he saw a mark on my sister's wrist before she disappeared-You made some deal with the dark lord?

"Not at all, no" Helped her get up.

"We have to see the matter of the baptism of..." He looked at Diana, who was right next to me.

"Sabrina" He nodded.

"Princess...mmm...fine" He was leaving the room, Zelda was behind him "Stay here...is an orden" He went down to the first floor.

Edward was by the fireplace, waiting for news of his wife and daughter, and as he heard the footsteps down the hall he hurriedly got up to know if The Devil had kept his word.

"What are you doing in my house?" Blackwood laughed.

"Your house? Please, you don't live here since you left some...100 years ago. And even if it was not, I can come and go...I am the High Priest whether you like it or not-the laugh was over-Now, when did you made the deal?" Edward pretended not to understand "You know what I mean, I saw the mark on your sister's wrist"

"That's is a lie" I had gone to the kitchen to make tea for the two sick people upstairs "You always tried to take her away from me, to have her for you, without clear commitment. Now you accuse me of selling my sister's soul to the Dark Lord?"

"Do not be cynical, what happened is more than enough to know what you did...she would not have done it, your wife either because she is not a witch...and Hilda has the mentality to do something like that. Why she?" I went up with my heart tight, I didn't want to say anything about it.

"I'm going to see something with Ambrose" I woke him up "Ambrose...I have to ask you something. What does it cost to sell your soul to the dark lord?"

"It can do with you whatever it is, will give you what you ask but you must answerin. In case of having sold the soul to save someone for example, the person must fulfill all your whims or the individual for whom he sacrificed, will die as should have been" I avoided crying.

"Thank you darling, go back to sleep" When I descended the stairs I heard a real chicken coop in the living room, Fausus and Edward were fighting with each other.

"You have no right over her, no rights...Edward" My brother came up enraged, and insisted that they should leave at that moment, we tried to make him come to his senses but his anger blinded him.

Blackwood and Zelda followed them, returning...they returned with the child in their arms.

"Where is Edward? Where is Diana?" Faustus left.

"I don't know, we found Sabrina on the floor next to a clearing. It was as if the earth had swallowed them" I saw a small cut on the baby's finger, but I really did not want to disturb us more than we were.

"We have to go look for them, they may be in danger" She denied putting Sabrina in bed.

"I tried to find them, but...I only found blood-we cried all that night" Sabrina can't know what happend with her parents, we have to protected she of the true...We will tell you that they died in a plane crash, anyway they wanted to travel.

"But one day she will know" She looked me.

"No if you don't open your mouth, and I'm not going to risk" She took my head and said an unrepeatable spell, changing my memory.


	3. Negation

Aunt Zelda came down to the kitchen and started looking for something desperately. She turned the drawers, threw the cutlery, almost broke all the crockery in one pass. I knew it was what she was looking for, but I was a little afraid to tell her that I had taken it without permission, and given it to Father Faustus. What did that paper contain? Well, apologies.

"Dear sister, I know I made many mistakes with you, I did not give you the freedom to love who you wanted or to share with those you liked. I took away your friend, I took away your love, I took away even your soul. Diana gives you what I should have given you, affection, even though you don't show the same affection for her. I made a big mistake, if you read this it's because I'm dead, I had to pay for this. Forgive me, for all my decisions. Faustus can help you, even if I don't fully trust him. There is someone else who will be taking care of you and my daughter, but I will not tell you the name, for sure you know who it is. Say goodbye, Edward"

Honestly, I did not understand the letter very well, I mixed many things in one. What did the Father have to help her? What were his mistakes? Why did he ask Miss Wardwell to take care of us?

"If you search the letter, I have it in the school" Zelda stopped.

"Why do you have it?" I took a step forward.

"I gave it him because he was included in the message of my dad, I want answers and he gave that" She was so angry "My dad killed your best friend, and denied your love for Father Blackwood...but, I don't know nothing more"

"I do" Say auntie Hilda "And if you don't say it, Faustus...I will do it" The silence took possession of the room "Well, I know that this is going to be crude for you...Zelda, and maybe for you too...Sabrina. Edward...he..."

"Sold your soul to the dark lord...to save Sabrina" Auntie Zee collapsed in a chair, his eyes were wet, his face burning in tears. I...I was crying too.

"Sabrina was in life risk, she was going to die, there was no chance" Said Hilda.

"He went to the forest and make the deal, the soul of his sister...the most powerful witch of her generation...for the soul of his child" We could't believe it, things had more sense.

"Now I understand, the reason for why I sign the book on behalf of my niece first. He control my actions and he made me think that they were my decisions. He showed me to your father to believe that he was that you was a member to The church at night" She sounded repentant " When I fell unconscious that night I thought it was the nerves, in the end it was nothing more than the follies of my older brother. Why you didn't said me the true?"

"Because we think that we protected you and Sabrina, your family is collapse Zelda, and one true like this was a bomb. Free Ambroase to make things easier, I didn't kill your sister's boyfriend so as not to hurt her...I didn't do anything to Leticia so as not to hurt your feelings" Zelda stood up and pushed him.

"if you didn't want to hurt my feelings...you should have told me the truth about that night, you would have been more honest with me...and not play with my heart" Somebody knocked the door "Sabrina, can you go please?" I open the door to find my teacher almost as hurt as my aunt, she fell in my arms. The dog began to bark for no apparent reason.

"Fuck, Nicholas...come here and help me" She was attended to on the sofa and Prudence cured her gently "What could happened her?"

"Her wounds are so similar to the wounds of Miss Zelda, that I think that the aggressor was the same" She had a point, but why?

"She was in my mirror when the Dark Lord talked with me, she disappeared without warning. Maybe he punished her for meddling" We all take a seat where we can, the babies sleep incredibly.

"She protected me through my mirror, thanks for that she know how help me with Batibat" All saw the hurt woman.

"Why do you talk like I'm not here?" The convalescent laughed. I kneel me along with her.

"The Dark Lord hurt you?" She sat up in the sofa.

"I saw him with a follower, and I listened the plan that he have to respect Zelda. I tried to warn her but was to late and he discovered me" Nicholas was the unique that made the correct question.

"And what is the plan? Always that he make plans someone pay the price" She saw me and she whispered in my ear.

"He chose her to birth the Antichrist, and if she is pregnant...she can't make an abortion because the deal is going to broke and you going to die" Process the information and I came to a conclusion.

"I think that the better now is that you go to the academy" Nicholas kissed me, Prudence hugged me, and then they left "Mr. Blackwood, you can sleep in the Ambrose's room, the babies gong to sleep in the room of my aunt. And you Miss Wardwell...you will stay here tonight, and it is not an option "

PV: Hilda

My sister and her boyfriend took a baby each and went up to the second floor. I saw that Miss Wardwell had a wound that should be bandaged, and for that she should take off her blouse.

"Can you take off your blouse? I want bandage the wound of your belly" She obeyed and sold it "Now, are you going to say me what the hell is wrong with my sister?"

"The plan of dark lord is that she birth the Antichrist" I went to the kitchen and prepared teas to the three.

"If the plan work, we have protect to the lady...more creatures will try to take the baby, including the witches...demons too" That night we did not sleep, we thought about what had happened, and what would happen.

The weeks went by, and someone got up in a bad mood, and after all. I prepared bacon, the unique breakfast that we enjoy.She went into the kitchen and greeted the babies, Sabrina, and Miss Wardwell who had come to see us every morning. Faustus and me did not even look at us, she was still upset with us.

"When you go forgive us?" She didn't listen me.

"How do you feel Aunt Zee?" Sabrina asked, and she did't answer. I served her breakfast, and I saw her cover her mouth.

"What's wrong with you?" She tried talk, but she jumped up and got up in the sink and vomited "Zelda" I hold her hair, she continued for a while, the feeling is exasperating. He placed her hands on either side of the counter and took a deep breath with his trunk leaning forward. "Are you better?" She said yes with the head.

"You never fall sick, that's weird" Faustus was right.

"Yeah, ow...I feel like I'm going to pass out" I affirmed her arm, but she didn't want to move "No, everything is spinning around me and I'm afraid of falling"

"Auntie...is time to say you something" Sabrina wanted tell her "You are pregnant...of the dark lord" She, as is obvious, denied.

"No, I just fell ill food...I can also get sick" Faustus had stood up, his eyes wet. He was on her way to Zelda and tried to make her sit down "Don't touch me Faustus, I don't want nothing for you now" He continued try, and that outburst caused something to fall from the table, something that would also make my sister fall.

"If a spoon falls...a baby calls" I said, maybe that's how she would realize. She took a cup and threw it to the other side of the kitchen, over the head of our niece. She cuddled with one hand on the counter and the other on the chest. I crouched next to her and put my hands on her shoulders "Quiet sister, we are here to support you"

"I don't want this, I don't..." Sabrina pulled Faustus and hug her aunt, he took position behind of Miss Wardwell.

"Now, forgive me for interrupting you, but I want to know if you can know something about the thing you have inside" Zelda stood up and stretched her blazer in one go.

"According to the nauseous, I think that a have five or six weeks" Cerberus went to Greendale again to help me with my dear sister, he want stay with me besides he hate Zelda. Our dream of live in Chicago was destroyed for the plan of Dark Lord. He had to rent his department while we were in the town.

"And is going to be a normal pregnancy? Or tomorrow you going to have a beach ball?" Asked Miss Wardwell.

"I...I don't know Miss..." Said Zee.

"Please, tell me Mary" She smiled to give confidence.

"Well Mary, I was never pregnant with a demon...well, I've never been pregnant. This is so new for you like for me" She had reason.

"But you know how try with this right?" Faustus swore it was something simple.

She looked at him with contempt, maybe he went every day...but it does not mean that she wanted him. She walked out of the house, and we obviously had to follow her.

"This...is a problem" We looked at each other, all the witches and sorcerers were surrounding the house "Who was the snitch?" We looked Sabrina.

"Why you look at me? I didn't say nothing" Nicholas came closer asking for forgiveness.

"Sorry, I commented what happened and some draw conclusions about you Miss Zelda"

"Stupid boy" He was going to get into the house, but a spell stopped her for a moment "Dammit"

"You do not have the right to hide a story as it is, Spellman. Father Blacwood, is it true that the Antichrist has been begotten?" We expected him to deny, but he always put his duty as a high priest.

"Yes, is true...this woman" Took my sister's arm and put her in front "She's going to birth the Antichrist" We got so upset that with Sabrina we pushed him into the mud. And Zelda for more auction, throw a flowerpot on his head.

"Leave our property, if you don't want to see them with my anger" Threatened, and all leaves the place "That includes you...nasty rat"

 **PV: Sabrina**

We were very upset, we made Nicholas enter in dispite of the foolishness he did, and Prudence also entered after passing through the multitude. She saw her father she know that he had do something to finish there, so she ignored him. We no longer knew what to do, our brothers already knew, if with just one comment they could know...how long would others take?

"I'm going to see Roz's grandmother, she can know what's going to happen in the future" I took my jacket.

"We follow you Sabrina" My friends.

"If you want, you can come with me" Zelda wanted to avoid it, but there were many options. We went to Roz's house and rang the bell to open it. She received us with Lucy, they were happy to see me after so much, because I had not appeared in the town after what happened.

"How are you Sabrina? How are your family?" I had to be direct.

"I'm so sorry...but we come because we need to your grandma, is imperative that I talk with her, my family depends of that" She looked at me worried like Lucy.

"Come, but only you Sabrina" We both went up to the lady's room, was in bed, covered with blankets and surrounded by incense.

"Excuse me granny, but Sa..." She didn't reach to finish.

"Sabrina need me to know what is going to happen with her Auntie , with the baby...and with she" Awesome "Come and take my hand sweetie, and I give you the answer" I obeyed, and she stirred.

"What's going on? What happen with her?" I was scared.

"Sometimes...the visions are too real and too horribles" After a few seconds I stop shaking and spoke.

"The war between the humans, witches and other creatures is going to begin...when the forbidden fruit is born" It didn't make sense, but it was important "Or when the mother and the child die"

"What?" I exclaimed.

"The church going to know about the Antichrist, and will try to finish with him before that he can comply with his purpose. And when they know that the mother is a witch, they will burn she in the bonfire. But you can avoid that finish esa" That is the end that humans originated, and if the baby died while in Aunt Zee's womb, I died too.

"There is a possibility of avoiding war?" She sighed.

"Yes"

"And which one is it?" She smiled.

"You have to do, the thing that you try from the beginning. Defeat...to the Dark Lord, and to the other leaders...humans and no humans. You'll see that without a head, they don't think much"

"And how I can...?"

"You have to find the true about your fathers...they going to give you the necessary to defeat the Dark Lord. And read something" I was not going to keep asking her more things, if I needed something else...I would look for it again...but for now I would manage it, I would fix it with what she told me.

"Thank you so much Mrs." We went back to the room and I opened the door to go.

"Sabrina wait, we going with you...we can help you" I wouldn't let them be in danger.

"Is more dangerous" I said.

"We did't ask you, we said that we going to help you" I laughed.

"Fine, but you will not come with me later, you will go to church and you will scythe what they say...if they mention something about the Antichrist, you will go to my house and inform me" They made a military gesture, and we left for a well-known place...the library. We looked for other species and ancient spells, but no book helped us, because they all lacked pages or simply said nonsense.

"Maybe Miss Wardwell have one" We go into the office and we search.

"Here... _The most terrifies demons, creatures and humans of Greendale_ " We read for a while, and discovered the name of witches who renounced darkness and went after the light (white witches. I guess they were terrible because of that) Name of demons that were expelled from hell as well as angels expelled from heaven. Also, families of wolves and vampires whose descendants lived in Greendale. And finally...the most important hunter families.

"That's can't be" In big letters, it was written "The Kinkle's family"


	4. The beggining

It had to be a joke in bad taste, Harvey? Descendant of those horrible hunters? I thought it must be misunderstood, but that would explain the taste of the family to hunt...and because they are almost all male. Did he know that he killed one Familiar that time in the forest? Maybe, maybe not, in that moment I didn't know.

"We can ask him about this?" Said Roz.

"No, is obvious that he know something about his family...he leave Sabrina because she have powers, to him is an abomination that must be eradicated" Nicholas looked at me "Sabrina, I want you to give me your permission to kill him if necessary" I thought carefully.

"My family is first, like my friends...If he becomes a threat, I give you permission to kill him and everyone who follows him" Roz and Lucy didn't know why I said that, I put them between the sword and the wall "Now, we have the book...is time to go home"

PV: Faustus

What I could do to protected her? At least from our community. It was when it occurred to me, to marry her, but not at that precise moment, I would wait for the sea to calm down. But she and her family humiliated me in front of everyone please, why I would protect her?

The first was the wishes of the Dark Lord. If I separated the family, he could do what he wanted. A marry with the eldest of the sisters I would call the minor's jealousy, because she wanted a life with her werewolf, and her sister would keep her tied to that place forever. Being the oldest, she had the right to order him. Zelda and Hilda were always cooperative...and Zelda didn't permitted to she leave her again.

Probably Zelda wouldn't accept the proposal after I lied to her, but if she didn't want to marry I would force her to make it.

PV: Zelda

I was in my room, brushing my hair with a little rage. Hilda came in and sat down on her old bed, drinking tea. I looked in the mirror.

"Do you remember that when we are young...our brother always reviewed the intentions of our boyfriends? He evaluated them with questions" I was quite emotional, remembering the past, things that I regretted "For the festival we went with the twins Merlokk, because we tried to make our boyfriends with clay and was all a disaster"

"In the end you conquered them both and went to the full Moon Festival while I was left alone in my room. And I made a potion for you to offer them" I laughed.

"And when I saw you laugh, I threw the punch, Blackwood sent us to our rooms that time"

"It was the first time you killed me, you was so scared for this and you put me in bed like I was sleeping. You cried because you think that I never came back again. Why you insist in kill me when you are angry? We always had us after our brothers died, and I know that you going to feel too bad if I die for ever" I looked her in the face and I cried.

"I'm sorry...for everything. And I don't blame you if you want to leave, after how badly I treated you" I step on my hands on my knees "I don't deserve you. You have always been kind and affectionate to me, and with the guys. You defended me and the childrens, and I didn't thank you once for my pride. And this is my punishment, I am a failure for all" I put my right hand on my belly.

"No, no, no...don't say that...circumstances made you cold, but you always make sacrifices for the family" She saw the whip in my bed "Now, you're going to promise me... that you will not hurt yourself again, especially now that you're pregnant"

"Aunties!" We had to go to the first floor.

"What is it honey?" Asked Hilda.

"I found a book, and in this books appears the Kinkle's family like monsters hunters" I saw my sister "You know it"

"Yes but...that was left behind, currently there have been no problems with humans...the hunters are not active" Roz approached.

"Mrs. Zee...my granny saw the future...the war between witches, humans, angels and demons...is very close. There is no way to avoid it, the creature you expect will determine the future of our races"

PV: Hilda

The girl shouldn't said that so liberally, because my sister was never good at controlling her frustration, she was pale as a corpse. Miss Wardwell passed by in her robe and saw Zelda, and the kids.

"What you told her now?" Thanks to the hell that shr helped me catch her, otherwise I would had fallen "Ok, you have stay in bed...you can't stand up of there" We put her in bed and we gathered around her.

"So, Harvey know that he is a monsters hunter?" I asked.

"Kinkle? Of course yes, his grandfather killed the parents of Ambrose" My sister said.

"And his father tried to kill me" We all look at Mary impressed "Once. And he kill more of one Familiar...he have know"

"Mary, when do you think humans know about this?" She shrugged her shoulders in response.

"I think that the first in know will the extremist believers, if they notice a sudden change, even if it is the direction of the wind, they will begin to speak" Lucy spoke immediately.

"But I don't think that they could associate it with the Mrs. Spellman" She had reason.

"I think that they could if the Kinkle's want a witch and devil hunting. People is going to believe in them" Said Sabrina.

"Frightened people can believe any nonsense" Wardwell added.

"And what I suppose to do? Stay in the house like a prisoner?"

"No, you can go out...but you'll have to hide your pregnancy as much as you can"

"Miss Wardwell said something more important, I can help with that sister...I can design dressed for you, I'll buy you things to hide it...and something to the baby"

"It has no case, this baby will not be mine...I do not think I can raise it myself... his father will take him to hell and he will leave me here suffering" Sabrina and Prudence went down to look for the twins, maybe they would help calm Zee.

After six weeks more, the thing in the country became very murky, neighbors' pets were found dead at the entrance gates, black cats also appeared around the church. Suicides also increase, if before one year in a month now ten died. The people started to get scared, and they looked for answers in their false God.

"Father, is the end of the times coming?" Asked a man.

"What is happening is only an omen... more than 100 years ago...a prophecy was written" He put on his glasses and read a strange book "The air of the earth will be contaminated with the sin of man...brought by demons from hell itself. The animals will be the first, then the people...soon...legions of angels and demons will walk among us raising a war that will define the destiny of our existence. If this starts, the Antichrist will have been begotten in a concubine of the pagan God of witches and sorcerers"

"And what we have to do Father?" Harvey's father was the first to suggest an idea.

"First we have to know who is carrying. I suggest a control to all womens, beginning with the Spellman ladies. That family never brought me a good thorn, especially that Zelda...did you ever see them coming to church? Have you ever seen them do something normal?" When my sister defended Harvey from him she reveals herself. Roz got up from her seat.

"Sorry to interrupt you Mr. Kinkle, but how do you intend to subject women to an examination if they do not want to?...you can not force them"

"They already looked for scientific answers and they were not found...now they will resort to the voice of the church" That's day I'm was in the library with Cerberus, and we listened to the rumors of people sitting down to enjoy a coffee and a good book.

The others were in the academy. Nicholas and Sabrina was decorated to the Moon Festival of that year, he holds the ladder while she hung the garlands. Prudence, Agatha and Dorcas ordered the offerings next to the statue of Satan. Zelda prepared the chorus with several songs, she always had a melodious voice...with her she literally charmed the boys.

We could never do many normal things to say, our brother wanted us focused on witchcraft and our church. The only thing that allowed us was to hang out in the field, Zelda took pictures, which she then kept in an album. I used to dance, and she sang to accompany me. We could be many things, but over the years our dreams became a fantasy for girls. Now I worked in a library and Zelda was a teacher, and we ran a funeral home.

I've always thought it would be up to us if Edward had not learned to summon demons at seven. He called Satan and that's why we paid with pain, our father paid...that's why Sabrina paid too.

PV: Faustus

I was watching the whole class as Zelda directed the youngsters, their movements always so delicate and elegant...firm and precise, she had everything. When they finished she let them retire, and she affirmed herself in one of the benches due to a slight dizziness, the night was very hot.

"Splendid practice, but nothing so magnificent as your sweet voice. When you were a kid you loved to sing when you were with your sister...and I dream with that" She took her bag and tried to leave, but another headache stopped her. I took her hand.

"Your a sick...I don't want nothing of you Faustus, let me go" She tried to leave again but I wasted her "For the love of Lucifer, get off"

"No, you are the most important possession of our race, and like the High Priest I have protect you...and that's because I ask you to be the new Lady Blackwood" Zelda was shocked.

"Are you crazy Faustus? Let me go...I want go to my home to sleep. Also...I have to take care of Leticia and Judas" Seeing that I didn't let her, she hit me, and I answered by throwing her to the ground with a stronger slap.

"If you don't do it by the good, it will be for the bad" I picked her up by her arms and she hit me, she was afraid of me "If you don't do it, I'm going to tell to all witch and wizard that your brother was a phony and that you got rid of him" I let her go and she ran away, found Sabrina and told her that they should go home urgently "How many times I have to say that I don't want be observed?"

"And how many times I have to tell you that I don't care that? Zelda and Sabrina going to have problems in the village, the mortals are make a examination to know who is going to birth the son of the Dark Lord" Nicholas entered "Hi my boy, how is your work?"

"So good Mother, Sabrina think that the mortals are a threat to her family, and she don't suspect us"

"Fine my son, go with your friends...now is the time of the mortals" Said Madam Satan.

 **PV: Sabrina**

My Aunt was very upset, she vomited a lot in the bathroom, and it was supposed that in the third month the nausea disappeared. I held her hair and massage her back.

"Can you explain what's going on?"

"The Father Blackwood wants to force me to marry him, he threatened me...with Leticia" I didn't know that she lied me.

"But he can't do that" We heard someone cough.

"Excuse me ladies" We saw Salem "What? You never saw a speaker cat?"

"The cat said something right?" My Auntie asked.

"Yes" The dog that my aunt named Lucy, because was a female, appeared too.

"Wow, a cat that speak...that's no novelty" We were surprised.

"We come to say that Mr. Kinkle, his son, the Father of the Cristrian church and some others are front of the house" We didn't have a time to process the information of the animals talked. We ran to the door and we saw through the window of this.

"Spellman, open the door" Said the father of Harvey. And we had to keep silence with the hope that they would leave us in peace. But when they were leaving, my cousin decided to appear with a big fanfare just in the hall.

"What? I came at a bad time?...Didn't you like the trumpets?" We had to open the door.

"I'm so sorry Mister Kinkle, but you know that have adolescents in the house it's crazy"The christian Father came forward with a crucifix in hand, the three sorcerers avoided laugh before the stupid superstition of mortals "That is an joke of The Exorcism? Why do you have a crucifix?"

"Miss Zelda, we come because one presage it has become real. The Antichrist is on the way, and the Mayor has given us permission to give a pregnancy test to someone we believe is suspicious...including a physical examination in front of the town in search of the mark of the devil" Explain the Father with a little fear.

"Sorry again...but we are persons, we have privacy...well...maybe not much...you can't come to accuse me and my nephews of something that went out of style centuries ago" My aunt was going to close the door when Harvey's father pointed a gun. Ambrose and Harvey were like two cats about to attack.

"This is no necessary dad, true ladies?" My aunt took me by the hand and put me behind her.

"Of course not" We started walking, but before we parted completely she spoke to Ambrose "Search Hilda, and when you find her go for us" They guided us to the hospital and they did blood tests, and our patients waited for the results...they took us to the courthouse. When did we go back in time?

"Silence in court" The judge had not even said three words and we were bored "We are gathered here, to judge Sabrina and Zelda Spellman...under the charges of witchcraft and pacts with the devil" They put us in front of everyone, and at no time did Zelda move me away from her "How do you declare?"

"Innocents" Both said.

"We will proceed to do the inspection of Sabrina, gentlemen please" Two men took each of us, we tried to stay together but they separated us with brutality. Zelda had gone through those inspections before and knew that they would have to touch her, but other women had always done it.

"No, she is a child...they can't do it, she can be checked by a woman...No...Sabrina!" The judge hit with his hammer.

"The woman is right, does any woman offer to check on the girl?" Miss Wardwell didn't hesitate a second to get up and offer herself "Miss Mary Wardwell, thanks for your contribution"

"Is an honor" She reviewed me completely and in between she was saying some things.

"Look, I can't care of you and your Auntie now...you are my priority, Zelda is something apart. Edward forbade me to associate with Zee after...something" I remember what Roz's grandmother had said, about my parents, maybe she could help me with that. When she finished, she stood facing the community and said "She is clean"

"You can dress and sit with others" I obeyed and sat next to Harvey "Now, the woman"

"Lord judge, can I made the examination of this woman too? I think that the appropriate" The judge was going answer, but...

"No, I was affected by witch magic...and the right thing is that I know who was" broke my aunt's clothes and was touching her inappropriately. He found the marks in her back "This woman has flagellate her body, he has done it with devotion...Only Satan ask something like this to his followers. She is a witch! And her belly...is slightly bulky" The doctor arrived with the exams, but before they turned themselves in to the judge, Miss Wardwell whispered something while waving her hand. He read and looked at Aunt Zee and Harvey's father.

"This woman isn't pregnant, and the child neither" Mr. Kinkle will not give up.

"You may have won this time, but I know what you are...I know that you avoided hitting Harvey, I wouldn't have stopped if it were not for your clenched fist" Their noses were so close, that I was about to attack him, Wardwell stoped me. Ambrose, Hilda and Cerberus entered and went to help.

"How do you think of doing something similar?" Hilda dressed Zelda "You should feel ashamed" We left (Miss Wardwell including) and everyone was left with their mouths open "He was close, did anyone get hurt?"

"No Aunt Hilda, but I don't know if..." She didn't let me finish.

"I'm ok Sabrina, it wasn't the first time that a man touch me against my will" We came home, the babies were in the hands of Luke Chalfant, the Ambrose's boyfriend. Salem and Lucy slept on the sofa, I screamed and they both jumped.

"Ok, first of all I want to know from when you can speak" Salem stretched while answering.

"Since yesterday, it turns out that it is not uncommon for animals to speak in a witch community...but we are not that kind of animals. He fell from where he was and Lucy followed.

"The things are weird, and we suppose that our capacity of speak your language is for the same reason of the rest" Their voices were from older people.

 **PV: Hilda**

Was the first time that I heard an animal talk, was fascinate. Cerberus started arguing with the dog about nonsense, which made me throw them both out.

"If I had known that babies are so tender, I would have adopted one" Said Luke.

"Luke, Ambrose...can you up with the babies"


	5. Bad luck

Sabrina was sat in her sofa and was very intrigued, the rest of us take a seat and we wait for someone to speak.

"You told me that my father didn't want you to relate to Zelda, why?" Mary and Zelds went red.

"I don't if I can tell you" She saw my sister.

"I'm going to tell her...is my responsibility" Zelda stood up and stood by the fireplace "Edward was the most powerful Summoner of demons in our church, bringing his first demon to seven years...without help" She was going to light a cigarette but she resisted "When he was older, he want the power like our father...your grandfather. He invoked a female demon who was able to take the form of others demons or persons, she was Lilith...the first wife of Adan, the mother of the demons" I had no idea about that.

"And what more?" Asked my niece.

"He offered him the soul of our father in exchange for posing as our Lord Satan" She sighed "She accepted and one night when Hilda was 18 and I was 23, he invoked Satan in front of the whole church. It was there when they named him Priest. Sadly, I discovered his lie... because Lilith had fallen in love with him and said me. She wanted to get revenge on Edward for replacing her with a mortal...I told her that I would help her, and I did it"

"What did you do?" I asked.

"After Sabrina was born...the day he and Diana disappeared...Lilith and I made them swallow the earth" Sabrina cried "Diana finished in the Limbo, and Edward it must have ended up in the Dark Abyss...to which the sorcerers and witches who betrayed their race go"

"And...what happened with Lilith?" Sabrina had already got angry. Mary stood next to Zelda.

"Actually, my name is Madam Satan...before leaving your father forced me to take care of you for a spell" I couldn't believe it "Zelda broke it so I didn't have to be tied to his family forever...but I felt guilty and decided to stay here to cover your back"

"This is...ah!...You killed my parents...I can't forgive you, I can't!" Sabrina went up to her room running. My sister saw me, but I'm was destroyed for the true.

"Hilda?" She tried to approach me but I walked away "Please"

"Our sister...our mother...they know it?" She denied, turned around and clenched her fists.

"Our mother...detests me, and our sister abandoned us long before Edward left" She had reason "You don't know the martyrdom that is to see them in mom's birthday. Edward was her favourite son, after was Jonathan, you...and me? She never love me...and if she know that I sent her son to the Dark Abyss she will love me much more" Absolute sarcasm.

"She deserves to know what happened to Edward, you should call her and..." She laughed.

"To tell me that this would not have happened if I were married?, please...she thinks we only serve a man. A man can control all situation, the woman no" The telephone sounded and I went to answer.

"Spellman Funeral Home, how can I help you?" I stuck again and again on the wall when I heard that voice "No, is only...the stupid cat" I continued "But you said you would never go back again. Ok, in the afternoon?! But is the afternoon...10 minutes...ok...bye" I hung up the phone and hit me one last time against the wall.

"Who was?" I saw Hilda.

"We shouldn't name she anymore. If you want to kill me, do it...with luck and I'll stay underground during the visit"

We started to run from here to there, we ran up to tell the boys that his grandmother was coming. I went to Sabrina because he did not want to see Zelda. And my sister said to Ambrose that his mother was visiting. At first he didn't want to go down, but she convinced him by saying that if she behaved badly she would give him permission to turn his mom into a salamander. And I told Sabrina that if she didn't come down, her grandmother would go up. Madam Satan was somewhat bewildered and thought that it would be best to leave before encountering those that caused such a scandal. She go to the door and when she opened, well...

"Hello, do me a favor and hang our coats, also prepare two vanilla coffees" She received the coats and burned them as soon as they left "Oh Hilda...my little child" She kissed me many times in the face.

"How are you little Hilda?" I was angry.

"How many times I had to tell you? I don't like that you tell me little" Zelda doesn't treat me good the most of the time, but if I tell her that something bothers me she stops. Arabela was my sister in law, but we tell her sister.

"Zelda" She tried to escape "You look splendidly, you have a brightness in your eyes...that I had never seen. It's good, I thought you'd be bitter as always"

"Thank you mother" Our mother was a sly snake. Madam Satan appeared in the living and Vesta said.

"And our coffees? You have a terrible service here" Zelda stoped Mary.

"She is't a servant, she is..." Now Mary stoped Zelda.

"I'm the teacher of Sabrina and friend of Zelda" My mom thought of the academy immediately.

"Oh, It's good know that she study at the same academy of her father, my son...I thought she would be born without magic. The Spellman blood exceeds the dumb mortal"

"I have remember you that the dumb mortal is my mother" Why she had to hear? "Why do you insult my mother always? The few times I see you, you make me angry, or my aunts. Why can't you be proud and be like any other grandmother?"

"Why? Edward was deceived by a mortal, and fell in love...having the opportunity to marry a high level witch. That way you wouldn't have been any IMPURE BRAT!" Me and my sister jumped, but the most annoying was Zelda.

"Hoy! You will NEVER talk to my niece like that AGAIN!" Ambrose came down the stairs when he heard the screams.

"What's happen in here?" Another discussion.

"Oh, my baby Ambrose...how are you? I hope you have not gone crazy, or have lost some of your senses in the process...75 years living with these two is not easy" This is where Ambrose rejects Vesta "But here is your mommy to save you of this horrible people"

"Sorry, but you aren't my mom...my aunties are more maternal than you. They received me in her house when you were in who knows where and my dad died, supported me all of this years...and what did you do? Treated them like trash" She slaughtered her son and I approached to strike back.

"Little Hilda want a fight? We going to fight?" My sister stopped us with a pretty powerful spell.

"Enough!" She staggered, and complained of severe pain in her under belly "This is great, oh"

"Put her in the sofa?" Said my mom "How many months do you have?"

"Three? This can be an abortion, right?...I didn't have to use my magic" She was controlling herself in front of our mother and sister "Ah!...it hurts so much" I took my little sister's hand and tried to reassure her. Sabrina and Ambrose walked away because it was very uncomfortable what was happening. Madam retired to the kitchen and closed her eyes.

"My lord, your son can die...I don't think you want that" Zelda cried while my mother checked to see if she was suffering an abortion. Apparently she had a little bleeding, but nothing happened.

"Well, you are right...the bleeding is minimal. Stress could kill your son, who is the father?" Now we were really bad, we did not want to tell you, but Madam Satan was enraged with the following "Don't tell me your son is a bastard? Or that the father is the bastard? The only decent man you've ever gotten into is Faustus"

"Look...Lady...you're calling Satan a bastard, and here he is respected if you don't want that I burn you like your coats" Zelda took her arm and looked at her "I screwed up, no?"

"My daughter to begot the son of Satan, this is beautiful...you are so especial" out of nowhere Faustus appeared.

"Yes, and she has to be treated like a queen" He took her from the neck and he bring her face to his.

PV: Zelda

My family must be cursed, how is it possible that such unpleasant things happen? He kissed me passionately as always, we may have had something...but we never showed it so openly.

"Dear Faustus, it's nice to see you again...Zelda, why didn't say me that you are Lady Blackwood?" what nonsense.

"Sorry Zelda, but it's something that does not concern me, excuse me" Mary let the house.

"I'm not marry with him, I prefer be dead before that be his wife" She hit me.

"Praise Satan, I'm so sorry...but I don't know why this child isn't marry at once" Faustus laughed.

"She is going to be my wife, the next week we going to marry in the church...and now that you are here, I ask you that help my wonderful Zelda...with her dress" He disappeared.

"That is a great news, finally my eldest daughter is going to marry someone worthwhile" She took my hand and made me go up to my room, where of only one spell I was naked "Now, your dress have be black obviously, you will have an external corset, you will not have sleeves or neck...your breasts will be subtly. The skirt will be long and let you see your legs, underneath you will have a shorter skirt. You will wear high heels, and the veil, will have a design of cobwebs and roses"

Hilda, Arabela and Sabrina went up to see what was happening, Sabrina covered her eyes so she wouldn't see me. My mother dressed me with everything she said with a thump of fingers.

"Mom, I can't breathe good..." He stood behind me and took the corset ropes.

"You know, when you use a corset, you don't have breathe" She pull the laces with all her strength, I had one hand on my chest and another on my stomach, trying breath.

"Mom stop! You going to kill her" How I appreciate that Hilda reacted "She is pregnant, she use corset and girdle...but not like that"

"And why she use it?" I said the truth.

"The mortals search a pregnant woman to kill her...they know about the Antichrist...they suspect me" Hilda did me the favor of letting go of the laces "Thanks sister"

"Mom, Faustus was so cruel with Zelda that she don't want be his wife, and she love him...but he not" Mother lifted her shoulders.

"So? When I married your dad I didn't have any option" Hilda and I look at Mom with a little surprise. I was aware of the lawsuits that she had with my father, but we did not avoid telling Hilda because she always saw them as a happy couple. Older sisters hide things from minors, especially when it comes to parents.

"How were you forced? Didn't you love my dad?" She nodded.

"Sabrina, go down please...Arabela, you too" I closed the door and tried to continue breathing to face what would happen now, because it would probably come to light.

"Never love your father, and less after what he did..." Hilda was standing next to her house, mom next to my mirror, and I was in the corridor between the beds and the wall.

"If you say something that hurts Hilda, I going to kill you" I stood in front of my mother and I spoke between her teeth.

"And what I could say? That she isn't my daughter?" I had the urge to slap him, but Hilda's voice stopped me.

"What? But if you aren't my mother, who is my mom?" Hilda cried.

"Your mother was a white-collar climber, she was your dad's lover for months. They kept it a secret until the woman got sick and died, leaving a bastard daughter...you" My little sister was very sore, she had to sit on the bed, I sat next to her.

"Don't cry sister, please" I was so sensitive that I started crying too. I hugged her, but quickly stood up, pushing me to one side.

"You know it?! You know it?! And you didn't say me" She ran outside, took Cerberus' hand (who still fighting with the dog) and left. I went outside, I tried to catch her, but without realizing it, my mother cast a spell. My voice disappeared, it seemed that I had a strap on my neck that was pulling me back.

"You don't run away, I'll have you like my parents had me...with a belt and a gag" She forced me into the house, making me suffer with that spell...it was practically forbidden. Sabrina was going to fight, but thanks to hell...the phone rang.

"Yes? Is to my Aunt Zelda" My mother let me answer.

"Is Zelda...Mr. Weidmann" The director of the school of Sabrina "What? No...my niece hasn't done it so that you expel her...ah, and you going to listen to those stupid...What she did?" I looked at Sabrina out of the corner of my eye "Right now I'm going there" I put on my clothes "Call Hilda, we going to your school now...mom, I have to go"

Once at the school we went straight to the principal's office, Hilda had completely forgotten what had happened a while ago by Sabrina. The secretary let us in, she was scared enough.

"Ladies, Sabrina, it's a pleasure that you came...I'll get straight to the point, parents don't want Sabrina to study with they children" He said.

"It's not fair, you can't pay attention to them" My sister was outraged.

"If I don't, the parents will take their children out...altering the prestige that the school have for years" I was a little more sensitive than Hilda.

"Mr. Weidmann..." He stopped me.

"Tell me Edwin, please..."

"Ok, Edwin...I know about the prestige, but I think that something like this don't change nothing"

"Listen to me, you are an intelligent woman, if Sabrina leaves she will be able to reintegrate when everything returns to normal" He never stopped looking at me "Also, I must suspend her for hitting one of the guys of the team, because he was bothering Lucy again" We look at Sabrina, Hilda more disappointed than annoyed, I proud "Now, I ask you to withdraw...except you Miss Zelda, I want talk something with you" They came out and I was left alone with the director.

"Well, what do you want to talk to me?"

"I am aware that you are pregnant, and that there is a particular family that suspects you"

"And how you know?"

"Without wanting I listened to Sabrina talking to her friends, it was just when I arrived two months ago"

"And what do you want to do to respect?"

"I want protect you, I was a friend of your brother...Alarik Spellman" I got up from my chair, it's been a long time since I heard my brother's name.

"Alarik? I never saw him again before he died...nobody else besides me and Edward we knew, and obviously...my mother" He stood up and sat on the desk in front of me.

"He said me that he have a sister, who should I protect because of a deal Edward made"

"Praise Satan, how many nannies did they leave me?" He mocked "Is't funny"

"No, is hilarious..." I laughed too " Now, seriously...I need you to tell me everything that could be a threat to you or your family...besides what I already know"

"Well, the priest of my Church wants me to marry him, I will make the wedding next week...my mother who wants to force me too and force me to use something extremely tight"

"A have protect you of all that you consider a threat, so...I going to see what I can do"

"Thanks, Edwin" I left the office. He kept thinking, thinking how difficult his job would be.

"Oh Zelda, after so many years, finally found you and your ancestry...and now I can avenge my family" He took from his pocket a pendant that my brother used to scare away evil "Ja...if you knew what I did with your little brother"


	6. The Hunter

We went to the house and there we stayed, I told Sabrina that if she wanted she could invite Prudence and Nick for dinner, also Roz and Lucy. That afternoon we dined in silence, my sister...no matter how many fights we were, she stayed, just like Vesta and my mother. When night came I went to my room, and I allowed my sister's boyfriend to sleep with her as long as she didn't snore. I was reading up late, taking a look at Hilda's bed from time to time. They look very tender, he hugged her with her big arms, she should feel dear and protected.

Put aside my book, and put my hands on my belly, I couldn't believe that it harbored a life inside of me...my dream had turned into a nightmare. "Don't get me wrong, I always wanted to have a baby of my own, but not with your father or in circumstances like this" I heard a loud noise, Cerberus also heard it, the others didn't heard it because they were asleep. While he slipped stealthily from Hilda's bed I put on my slippers.

"Any idea what that was?" I tried turning on the lights but they didn't respond, there were strong winds that night "That's great, how we can see?" I thought about the candles that we had saved, but it would be difficult to find them, so I blew on my hand and a flame came out of it.

"Now we can see" We checked the whole house, and there was nothing, we just needed the part of the corpses "I don't remember if Ambrose left a bare body down here, but if he did, I regret not bringing the oil of ghouls" When we were arriving at the entrance, I extinguished the fire and we swooned with stealth. The first thing we heard was someone eating, then we saw some horrible creatures eating the limbs of a dead person.

"What are those things?"

"Ghouls, or devourers...they hunt at night...usually eat corpses, but they don't reject fresh meat" They were as tall as a person, very corpulent generally, yellow eyes...long noses...and a mouth full of sharp teeth "Before, mortals believed that witches were like that...after a lot they realized that we were humans with extraordinary abilities" One of them listened to us, because he got off the stretcher on which he was standing, and set aside his piece of meat "We'd better go up and close the door" We ran to the stairs, but before we could get out the door was flogged.

"If the idea was to lock us up, you could have told me before"

"The idea was to close it when we were on the other side" We had no escape, the ghoul was coming to us "It's a fantastic moment for you to become a giant wolf"

"I haven't been able to transform well since that time, I don't remember what I do, I don't have control over my actions" We were looking at the corridor, attentive to the ghoul. I turned to look at him.

"What do you suggest we do? I can't use the magic attacks because I can lost my baby" The creature had already seen us.

"We can yell" We started knocking on the door and shouting, waiting to be heard, unfortunately...everyone had a very heavy sleep. "Help!" The ghoul was already on the stairs "Stay behind me" The monstrous being pulled him from one foot and made him fall, hit himself on the head with the step and was left unconscious. I dragged him to the embalmed room, and he left me there. I hit the door with my arm, I was sore from trying so hard, but that was it or risking losing my baby. Two ghouls took me by surprise, took me by the arms and took me to the exit that was there. They took us to the forest, to a bonfire surrounded by more like them.

"Leave us alone, free us" They left me in the gagged ground, I had to do something before they killed us ... an astral projection to Hilda's dream would suffice. I closed my eyes and when I opened them I was in a Catholic church...dressed in white, I was a girlfriend. Across from her was Cerberus, in an elegant navy blue suit. They both looked so happy, I felt sad to end the dream. The Father said "If there is someone who oppresses to this sacred union, speak now or forever be silent" There was no better time to speak.

"Hilda" I ran to the altar and interposed myself between her and her love.

"We had a Zelda deal, you were not going to come" She thought I was part of the dream.

"I am projecting myself to your dream, Cerberus and I are in danger...we were captured by some ghouls" She shook her head confused.

"Where are you?"

"Into the woods, wake up!"

"I can't..." Hilda would wake up very badly, but it was my only option.

"Sorry fot this" I took a cross with a sharp edge and buried it in Cerberus' skull, and then I stabbed myself. I returned to my body suddenly after that, to run into a more cruel reality "Only shit" They were going to put Cerberus in a cauldron of boiling water, and they were going to dismember me "Wait...please!" I tried to use my powers, but they did not do anything to the disgusting insects "Help!"

Out of the trees under a man in a black leather coat, his hair was loose and curly.

He killed everyone and saved Cerberus with one jump and one cut. He turned my part, I couldn't identify it for little light, but his voice helped me.

"Your brother didn't say me that you are good to get into trouble" Short the ropes, and I got up so fast that I paid to his body.

"Edwin...ah..." I'm speechless, his amber eyes shone like two headlights "Thank you...how do you know...?"

"I didn't...I was hunt ghouls when I heard you. You had lucky"

"Yes, I had" We didn't separate us, it was so comfortable to feel his hug. Cerberus did not wake up, so he loaded him over his shoulders and headed to the house.

"Zelds!" Hilda appeared halfway and hugged me with all her strength "Praise Satan...you are ok"

"Yes, Edwin save us" The way I said it made my sister look at me weird. He laid Cerberus in Hilda's bed and low to the spine "Wait...do you want to take something before you go? I don't know another way to thank you"

"Let's make a deal, every time I save you...I'll invite you to a coffee...being with you will be my reward" We went to the kitchen, I started to boil water and in that we talked "Tell me more about Zelda Spellman, your Family, your education"

"Well, I am the quarter of six Spellman brothers...Vesta, Edward...Alarik...Della, Hilda and Sophia...Alarik and Hilda have a differents mothers" A big family "I was born on June 20, 1364, at the summer solstice...I, from a very young age, have demonstrated abilities for magic, transformations are my pride"

"And what happened?"I was sincere with him.

"Hilda and I had our father's attention all the time, we have only five years apart" I laughed "Vesta was very jealous of us, and turned our parents into rats... putting as a condition our adoption to return them to normal"

"Your sister...was crazy" I saw him angry.

"She could was all, less crazy!" He didn't expect that reaction "Sorry, but we only insult each other, we don't like others to do it"

"Is fine, is never go to happen again"

"In the end Edward returned them to their form, and Vesta was forced to leave the house. Alarik was a different story, he wanted to meet the mortals and their different religions, spending his live participating in their rituals and other things. His participating in Catholic rites sended him to oblivion in the family Spellman"

"I know Edward's story, I know Della died...but...what happened with Sophia?"

"Nobody knows, one day she went into the forest and never came back again" I dried my tears quickly before he realized.

"Your dad is dead?" I moved my head from side to side.

"I think, but I can't say that yes with sure...how I can't say that Edward is dead too. The lie of my brother about my father was that a werewolf killed him" I showed my teeth with a nervous smile.

"And do you have any hobbies?"

"I like sing, when I was younger...I liked to take pictures of my little sisters...Hilda and Sophia. I sang for them to dance to the beat, and from time to time...Hilda tried to teach me violin" I lowered my head "Do not change, until the second year at the academy" He looked at me curiously.

"Do you want say me?" I nodded.

"In my first year, they did the same to me as Sabrina...except that if the elders overcame...I didn't have anyone to defend me" I started crying "Blackwood abuse of me, but in spite of everything I ended up believing that he loved me"

"But do you love him?"

"Of course not" I said angry.

"Well, and what happened about Hilda?"

"When she entered the academy, she was intact for some years, no one tormented her...But when she turned 13, I did her what they did to me...hoping I would make her strong" I covered my face "I apologized, I really love her...but I don't feel the same towards my person...I'm ruthless, even with my family"

"Sh, quiet...you have done the best for them, you have always carried a great weight to supporting your family, and more now that you are pregnant...that is the reason because I'm here...I'm came to support you" Something in his eyes made me trust him, and his way of speaking made me feel butterflies in my stomach, although maybe it was something that I didn't like. When he took my hand, I started shaking, and that's why I decided it was time for him to leave.

"Well, It was a very intense night for me, so I will ask you to please leave" He got on my and placed his hand on his chest.

"Your words are orders" He took his jacket, went to the door, and when I opened it to come out...he took my hand again, and kissed it "Miss Spellman" I saw he vanish in the mist, when I closed the door and turned around, I saw Hilda on the stairs.

"What are you doing there?" She was laughing.

"It seems that Cupid has shot you" I frowned.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She lifted her shoulders and bit her lower lip.

"Come on, the way you looked at him, you're in love" I was quite animated, so I chased her with a cushion from the living room "Zelds, no!"

 **Many years ago**

I was 24 years old, and Hilda was 19, We live in a castle, it was not so big but it was still one. My father worked directly with the king as a counselor, it was his right hand actually. Ricardo II was a boy when he took the throne, and my father manipulated him like a cheap puppet. My father...tried to get him to take Hilda's hand in marriage when she was a child (8 years). She didn't want to accept the proposal, but luckily Ricardo got married in 1382.

The power passed into the hands of a group of aristocrats who called themselves Lords _Appellant_ , in 1387 Many associated with the crown were executed, and my father was on the list of future victims. Edward disappeared like Vesta, Della, Alarik, and Sophia. Hilda wouldn't abandon her father, and me neither. We are running away for a long period of time, until my father got fed up and did not want to move anymore. My mother wouldn't leave without her husband, but unlike them I didn't want to die. So I took my sister and travelled to French, there we lived a little months and then we back to England.

The witches were being looked for, Hilda and I came across a famous hunter, who suspected us from the beginning. He attacked Hilda in the stables while feeding one of our horses. The spiders helped her enough so that she would escape and let me know, when I knew what she did ... I completely forgot my mother's lessons. I went to meet him, and he gave me a total of nine lashes in the back, which I supported so that my sister wouldn't do it. And when I saw that he had been caught, I took his face with my blood in my hands and called the wolves with an enchantment. Before I could do anything, we ran to our cabin, to hear the man's screams.

"While you are with me, nothing will happen to you...never again" I took a pillow and I hit her, she imitated me, we had a lot of fun that time. What a pity that what I said was a lie.

"He is mine Zelda, take off the spell!" The poor boy was in between, he was a young man who participated in the Holy Inquisition. I took him by the hand, he kept looking at me. I wore a long navy blue skirt, a white blouse to the elbows and my corset. She use a dress with flowers, nothing that could be classified as provocative, nothing else was innocent. She was looking for love, I wanted to get rid of the men who hunted us.

She didn't want to let go, so I had to hit her with a rake, I buried her in the cemetery with the help of my slave and waited for her to get up. Meanwhile, I beheaded the man and at night leave the body in the square.

 _Flash back_ end

PV: Sabrina

I said hi to my aunts, my grandmother and my cousins with a kiss, that includes the one who was not born yet. To Cerberus shake his hand.

"I go to the academy, I don't have to do in the day thanks to the fool of the director" My grandmother took my hand.

"I accompany her, I couldn't stay here with a pregnant woman and two babies" I said goodbye to my aunts and we left for the academy, Ambrose would go then with his boyfriend.

In the academy I went with Nicholas and Prudence, the funny thing was that Nicholas had a kiss stamped on his forehead.

"Is of my mother" I cleaned it.

"And when I go to know her?"

"You know her, but you didn't know it until now" Meanwhile my grandma went to see the director.

"Mrs. Spellman, tell me why this visit"

"I came to agree on the wedding"


	7. In love

PV: Faustus

Zelda's mother showed me the dress she had designed, and what there was night to honor the baby.

"Then the ceremony will not be in the church but in front of the humans so they know who they are getting into ... right?" That woman was crazy.

"Yes, we will put protection spells around you" That sounded tempting.

"But she can scape"

"She can't use her powers, you can have it in front of you just by holding it by the arm"

"Fine, you just have to watch her to she will not escape...when she is my wife, I will have her tied up."

"Don't worries...I can do that...she is my daughter"

She went out and I took advantage of going to Zelda's house. I looked for her in the kitchen first, but she was not there, so I looked for her in the living room, she was with her sister putting together a puzzle.

PV: Hilda

"I never know where this piece is going"

"I told you then we'll paint it" Salem and Lucy were playing on the sofa, until I realized that the dog was using the Vinegar toy "Where did you find it?"

"In your room" Zelda stood up and took the toy brutally from the oscilloscope "Auch"

"Sorry Lucy, her old partner...Vinegar...died, and is very hurt" She sat down again and continued to take her tea.

"Is not necessary that you to be angry Zelda" I stood in front of my sister, Salem hunched his back and Lucy grunted.

"Get out of our house...Zelda don't want nothing of you" He looked at me with a little scorn.

"I didn't talk with you Hilda...I see that your pregnant is...very advanced"

"Don't say me, that thing grows every day that passes...it hurt so much...and I can't stop it because is The Dark Lord's son!"

"Quiet, don't scream" I sat next to her.

"You're going to make me have a heart attack" she fanned himself with her stuffed lizard, with hes elbow resting on the arm of the sofa.

"A don't want that my future wife die"

"If you don't, get out"I said.

"Wait, I come only to say you that you can enjoy your last days in the mortal world, because once you are my wife...you will not return to that place" Zelda could be very attached to the traditions, but there were things in the mortal world that did not exist in the witches.

"Damn Blackwood"

"Keep calm sister, I can survive that...but, I want go to the shops for last time...in the world of witches doesn't eat chocolate" she laughed nervously, and me too.

We went to see a movie at the cinema, we bought...ice cream...we did things that we did not do commonly. Everything was great until we accidentally ran into Harvey's father and his friends. They cornered us in an alley, I wanted to use my powers, but I would do what they wanted.

"It's not clear to you that witches are not welcome here" They moved us to the street, and people passed by us like nothing "You see? Nobody cares about you"

"I do, leave them alone" The Hunter said.

"We call you to kill them, not to protect them. This bitch is going to giving birth...a demonic creature"

"She is a pregnant woman and nothing more..." Harvey, Roz and Susie appeared.

"Dad, stop with this...leave them" Mr. Kinkle licked her mouth and then they left.

"Thank dears" I said.

"Are you ok Miss Zelda?" Mr. Edwin he put his hands on her shoulders.

"Yes Edwin, thanks" We all realized what was happening, so we decided to leave them alone.

"I think that you going to better with Mr. Edwin...I'm going to leave this things in the house" Clearly we do not go out of the shops without bag.

"Come with me Zelda, we'll go to the park"

PV: Zelda

He offered me his arm to take it, and we walked to our destination. It was weird to have someone who treats me so kindly, in addition to my family. Faustus was a man who gave you power and passion, but never love or kindness. If he ends up marrying him, I would get the most out of my situation.

"And...how do you feeling?" He asked me.

"Are you serious? I'm terrifying about this pregnancy and the war that come. I hate it" The thing inside of me kicked me.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, is only this thing that kicked me...when I said something bad about the pregnant. Or when he perceive something that I not" We take a seat in one of the benches, unconsciously lean on him as I used to do with Faustus after a night full of passion.

"I resigned to be director of the school, and I left the position in the hands of Miss Wardwell"

"Really? That is good...I suppose"

"Yes, it is...noe I can concentrate on you and your needs" I look at the floor to the floor, I felt my cheeks to argen "Have you ever told you that you are the most divine creature that has been on this earth?" I saw him with my eyes wide open.

"Ah...not really. Faustus someone said me that I was the most wonderful witch. I think that he lied..." He lifted my chin and dried a tear that he unintentionally spilled

"Do you think he would lie? Even he can't resist your beauty" Our lips were about to touch, but a young woman interrupted us with his presence "May i help you boy?"

"Yes, you can give me to the lady and don't fight"

"Are you kidding me? Who are you?" He showed a sword.

"Is an angel, run!" I took his hand and we go to the forest.

"What we going to do?" Said Edwin.

"Sh...I'm going to do a spell" "You can't do that" I looked at him annoyed because he reminded me of my condition.

"Suscitare filios terrae radicibus qui solvendo non nocere" It was the same spell I used with my brother that time. "Oh! I did, let's go" We ran, I...how I could "I wait that the spell work with angels" We went to the academy, it was closer and better protected than my house "Walk, no one have now that you are here"

"Zelda!"

"Damn...is my mother...hide behind the curtain"

"My lovely Zelda, Faustus sent me to show you your new room before you get married" She took my hand and dragged me to that room.

"Wow...this is...to me?" It was big, a double bed for me alone, a wardrobe for all my clothes, my dresser.

"He what that you feel comfortable in the school, now he going to present you to the other

"Seriously?...I never imagined that he would do something like that"

"He is better that you think" I saw her with a smile.

"You don't have any idea of who is he...Well, mother, now I would like you to retire from my room"

"Fine...Faustus presents you formally before teachers. So, i you need something more...say me"

"Sure" I waited for her to leave to pronounce the spell "Let's see...if I can't see him, problem will not be, bring him now, bring him to me" Not all spells are in Latin. Edwin appeared in front of my somewhat exalted.

"Wow, that was unexpected..." I smiled for how he staggered "I thought you couldn't do magic"

"It seems that if I can, even though I have felt very bad...I also feel very powerful" From my hands came a kind of very small rays.

"I hope that doesn't go to your head" I looked at him funny, of course it went to my head, but it was not my intention to show off when they could kill me.

"Ja...don't worry...now, I have go with my colleagues. I suggest you stay here, if someone comes..." I put a brasalete "This will make you invisible before your eyes, but you should avoid contact...don't touch anything"

"Ok, be careful" I went to the office of Blackwood. Sister Jackson looked at me with the hatred like always...she took care of making my life impossible for a while.

We get together in the hall to choose the High Priest practitioner. Faustus explained what it was like to be the a practitioner, and Nick ran to occupy one of the five available places. Other three boys ran, there was a quota that nobody seemed to want, so Faustus was going to write their names on paper, but as always my niece decided to intervene in one of the traditions of the school.

"I want to apply, usually the High Priest is a male...is there any rule about it?" I was fighting alone in my head. When we finished everything I took care of my new room to see what Edwin was doing.

"What did I tell you?" He broke a mirror, and he bent down to clean "No, leave it...I'll guide you to the exit so you can go" We walked quietly down the hall until I heard a very strange noise in the hall, Out of nowhere, one of the statues of the roof fell at my feet. I heard Sister Jackson's laughter in the stairs, with other teachers.

"Who is she?" Edwin asked.

"A witch, come..." We arrived at the entrance and there he said goodbye kissing my hand "Ah..." I opened my eyes "No! You can't"

PV: Hilda

Ah, love, it reminded me of the Lupercalia party. That time I gave my heart to Dr. Cee and he rejected me because of his nature. But this is something that I don't want remember. Those days were very active for everyone, to Lilith too.

Now, my sister was in love, and she said that this was not true. I think I'll start with the fight between Sister Jackson and my sister about the theme.

"Harlot, having sex with Father Blackwood will not give you the prestige you don't have"

"I'm getting marry with him, we can have sex...and I don't need a title to be more powerful of you"

"But you are of the Dark Lord, you are not so powerful like he"

"I don't...belong to anyone...Shirley, and being a woman doesn't make me more or less than a man"

"You aren't more than I..." She mocked.

"Oh Shirley, I am"

" _Pura aqua fluminis instar digiti_ " I do not know how to explain this spell, but I can say that Zelda ended up soaked.

"Damn you... _Basis elementum terra, absorbet cibum, glutiam ira_ " The floor beneath her feet became quicksand, and Zelda would not stop until she saw Shirley sunk to her neck. Thanks to the hell that Vesta happened there to stop her.

"Zerelda, stop...you going to kill her" She approached her from behind and touched her.

"That is the idea Vesta, leave us alone...and if you call me Zerelda one time...you going to finish like she" Not knowing how to save the witch, she called Blackwood to control the situation.

"Enough! I believe that Sister Jackson learned her lesson" My sister stopped the spell and Shirley stepped on the earth again "Come with me my love, you have prepare the last details of your dress...then you going back to see the seating to my office" Maybe she looked like an angry dog because Faustus removed her bone.

"Fine" She went to the house and there she put the dress, mine was ready before because my belly didn't grow, anyway, she used a potion to hide a bit of the bulge "Mom, I say you again...I can't breath, even with the potion" Somebody knocked the door.

"I go" I opened the door to discover Edwin with flowers "Oh, hello darling...are you come to see my sister?"

"Yes, she is in home?" I said _yes_ with my face and I leave him enter to the living room.

"Stay here, I'm back" I went up quickly to inform Zelda of her visit, and we went down immediately, forgetting she was wearing the dress.

"Zelda, you looks...wow...like a goddess. What happened with your belly?"

"Is a potion, the baby only feel a little tight...nothing else"

"Ok, well...if you are not busy...maybe you want go to a restaurant" She smiled nervous, my mother and Vesta were going down the stairs.

"I would love it, but I have many things in my head...organize my wedding tomorrow...my nephews" She took her hands in front of her chest "I'm sorry...another day" She accompany him to the door and fired him with the flowers in her hand.

"Well Sister, I go to buy some things for the cake...our mother is going to visit her friends of the church...and Vesta said that she don't want be here so she will back to Scotland"

"Aja...Hilda...can you leave me something special to eat before you go? You see that with this pregnancy, I have cravings" I smiled and we went to the kitchen.

"What do you want? Somtheing sweet, salty...or sour?" She raise your index finger "Fine"

"While you cook I will go to hang clothes, "

"Ok Zelds" She went up to fetch the basket with clothes, went back down, and went out to hang clothes.

PV: Zelda

I hummed the odd melody as I tended Sabrina's sheets. I felt a little cold on my back, I ignored it, but with my peripheral vision I saw Constance and that explained the sensation. I got closer to see better, until Prudence's voice distracted me to stop seeing the deceased. She asked me to talk to her father about her last name, blackmailing me.

Sabrina appeared to ask me into the house, and I told Prudence that I wasn't promising anything.

"I saw my dad, he want that I prevent the wedding" I laughed "Why are you laughing?"

"Darling, if Edward entrusted you that work is crasy...How do you think that I would trust in you? You was under the influence of alcohol when you saw the spirit of my brother" Hilda looked me like Sabrina "You can't do nothing to stop the wedding. If you see my brother again, say him that I want talk with him"

"Is true!" Sabrina protested.

"Now, talk about spirits...I saw Constance in the pantheon, and she haven't good intentions"

"I'm in charge, Zelds, it's been a long time since I caught a ghost" Said my sister.

"Thanks Hildy" I ate almost all the bread on the table, but the boy doesn't like it at all. I got up and vomited in the dishwasher "This is discusting" I continued, my sister rubs my back with tenderness "I'm feel so back" We saw the blood "Ow" I felt weak, Hilda held me up and led me to my chair. Hilda went to prepare a little more tea, Leticia and Judas slept in the cradle by the fireplace. Constance was next to them, with a melancholy aura. When he turned to me, I felt my chest tighten, I was short of breath.


	8. Lies

PV: Faustus

I wanted to get it over with all this, the Dark Lord told me to make it my wife, not to treat her well, the same with Sabrina.

The stage was already mounted in the center of the deadly square. The ornaments were put on, the villagers didn't even notice us. My future mother-in-law and sister-in-law had organized many things in terms of food, and others. The Lady promised to teach me a way to keep Zelda under control, after the Wedding.

Zelda and I spent the afternoon making the final arrangements regarding the tables, I didn't wanted that she go out. She asked me one favor about her sister, next, she said something about my daughter.

"I will not do it, and I will not give explanations"

"If you're forcing me to marry with you at least leave my conscience quiet about Prudence"

"I said no" She retired to her room and there she go to the Village. My dear walked, accompanied by the dog that rescued and had gone for a walk too. The anger made her go straight to a hole in the path, for his luck, Edwin passed by and subject her before she fell into it.

"Praise Satan, thank you...again" She blushed.

"Apparently you owe me a coffee, but since I know your condition...I'll buy you something else...whatever you want" She thought with a smile on her face.

"If we go to a good place, we can buy decaffeinated coffee...and something sweet" He extended his arm and they settled down to talk "Wow! I really wanted to eat something like that? Faustus and my mother don't let me eat anything that is not meat, hopefully they'll put some lettuce on it. They don't let me eat candies or cookies...my mother ordered Hilda to only prepare traditional food"

"They are overprotective, you are a woman...not a kid" She started crying "What I did say?"

"Nothing at all, I just remembered the past"

"Ok, what part of your past?"

"Remember when I taught Hilda to cook, she ended up being better than I...the first time I taught her to make cupcakes she ate all the glaze" Edwin offered her a napkin to dry her face "Ignore me, are the damned hormones"

"Quiet, I understand...my wife was very sentimental when she was waiting my child"

"Your wife? Are you marry? Why you didn't say me?" He lowered his head.

"She is dead, like my little girl"

"How?"

"One winter day, my wife and daughter were victims of a disease...a plague. At that time there was no adequate medicine to treat it, and I prayed to God to be able to heal them, but as always the Lord failed me" She took his hand.

"That is the reason of there are churches like mine" He showed his vulnerability to a woman who valued sincerity "The false God abandoned his children, and the Dark Lord paid them attention"

"Are you still faithful to him, even after what he did to you?"

"We need believe in something, even when that thing hurt you"

"Do you believe in me?" She stood back, and smiled at him slightly.

"I see you, I can touch you...I don't need more"

"Zelda, you do not know me enough to believe in me"

"I know enough. Well, I have to go, my wedding is tomorrow and I need rest" She got up, he kissed Zelda's hand, and both left. Something was distressing about my future wife.

"My sweet Zelda, why you? My work, the purpose of my life is destroy you...but how if you have charmed me with your hair equal to the fire, and your voice as soft as a caress...you are a goddess" I still didn't know about the romance that arose between them, but as soon as I found out, he would suffer.

That afternoon the Unholy Eminence arrived to the academy, he congratulated me for my election, and admire Zelda, knowing that she was the woman who would give birth to Satan's son.

Nicholas and Sabrina was in the right way, he obeyed his mother to the letter, leaving aside his feelings for the blonde girl, they tried fine answers to accuse me of the murder of her parents even though Zelda told her. The problem is that I was very close to what she and Lilith did with Edward and Diana.

Zelda was with her sister, she wanted company to avoided the visist of Dark Lord that night, she didn't said it to Edwin because she thought that she could solver alone.

PV: Zelda

I felt a pressure in my breast and my belly, I felt nausea, headache...etc.

"Quiet Zelds, maybe he will not come"

"You right sister, he have that he want of me, he don't need come again" I felt a rumble behind me, the doors had opened suddenly, a light and heat from hell illuminated the room "Hilda...Hilda where are you going?"

"Sorry Sister, I can't control myself" She went into the bathroom.

"Don't leave me alone!" I knelt on the floor at the foot of the bed, listening to the sound of two hooves hitting the cement. A large claw settled on my shoulder, and the breath of the creature behind me moved my hair.

"Zelda, why are you so sad? I assumed to be my son's mother would be an honor for you" he surrounds me with his claws "I came to tell you to reveal the secret to humans"

"They will try kill me"

"They couldn't do that" A hysterical scream made his disappear and my sister could left the bathroom.

"Who in the hell scream like that?" We ran to the room of Unholy Eminence, and he was dead on his bed. Ambrose was there with a knife in his hand, I said the name of Faustus, Hilda the name of our nephew.

"Villains, you killed your Unholy Eminence" Short the two throws throat, and was going to murdered Ambrose.

"Leave him alone!" Scream Hilda. Ambrose disappeared before Faustus killed him luckily. He ordered look for my nephew, and that they clean the room. He sent me to dress and we went to the funeral home. The guys searched but they found nothing. I took sit in the living room because I was dizzy, I couldn't support so emotions.

When they did not find the boy, they met with me and Sabrina, and Faustus said that the funeral would take place before the wedding. He said that I had to go with him immediately, I did not want to, but I did not pay attention. He took my arm and teleported us to the academy.

"Occasionally we could walk, I get too dizzy with the apparitions" He accompanied me to my room "Good night Faustus" I put on my pajamas and lay down on my bed, alone, I missed sleeping with my sister a lot.

"I notice you discouraged Miss Spellman, what's the matter?" Lilith appeared from the shadows.

"Thanks, I need someone to talk"

"Well, I'm not exactly someone to talk...but I listen to you. Ow...before I have told you that you need have a bath of blood under moonlight...into the woods"

"Blood? Is there any reason?" She lifted her shoulders.

"The Dark Lord want that you relax your body...is a reward for what you went through today" She take my hand and a two by three we was in the forest "Now tell me" There was a bathtub full of blood, I was naked and he helped me get into it, picking up my hair with a black tape so it would not get dirty.

"I think that I'm in love...of Edwin, the hunter" She massaged my feet, my back and my neck, I needed him.

"That is a dangerous feeling...he is a hunter, and they kill...they don't love"

"I know the past...but maybe don't all of them hate us" She was massaging my shoulder.

"I think that you are confuse...I think that the Dark Lord could satisfy your needs"

"He leave me pregnant, and then he said Faustus that he marry me...if that is the form to satisfy my needs I say NO" I felt an insistent pain in my lower belly, which made me throw some blood out of the bathtub.

"What is it?" I put my hands on the edges, screaming loudly...I was short of breath "Zelda?!" The spell I was using had ended suddenly, which caused the pain.

"The spell finished...that hurt a lot, it should not be that big...I only have four months"

"Are you sure? You looks like six or seven"

"It will only a baby?" I saw her and I went out of the blood to went to my house. I took many things and I beg so that it was only one "Now I have wait to tomorrow...is my wedding day so nothing could be worst"

"Yeah, maybe...If you don't kill Faustus...I will do it" We laughed, she was like a friend.

"No, he is of someone else" I thought in someone that could hate him like me, and more.

"Ok, now...you have rest. Good night Zelda"

"Good night Lilith" I'm asleep as soon I pulled my head on the pillow.

PV: Faustus

At last the day came, we would reveal our superiority to mortals. My future wife didn't attend the funeral, I did not even see her eating.

"Did you see Sister Zelda?" I asked to Nicholas.

"No Father Blackwood, I didn't"

"Ok, find your blonde girl and keep her away of the ceremony"

"Your words are orders" Lilith appered "Mother...did you see Sister Zelda"

"I saw her yestarday, not today...but I don't have the responsibility of search her" She took a sit "But...if Faustus say what I want...I could do it" I thought it.

"Fine...you are best that me, I'm a simple mortal with a little part of your capacities" She smiled.

"Well...I think that is enough" She went to search Zelda, and Nicholas leave my office.

PV: Hilda

My Sister was in the living room with her dress, she looked wonderful, in comparison of me because I had use the same dress. Maybe was different that the dress that my mother wanted, but that incredible to Zelds. The skirt was normal, the corset dissapered, and wasn't just blanck, has red too.

"Zelda, someone going to come for you in any second...is best that you go now"

"No, look at me...if they now that I'm pregnant...Sabrina will have leave the mortal city forever" She cried a little.

"Zelds, don't exist other way...you have go" She was very accelerated, I had to serve a tea for nerves and just knocked on the door "Are you see?" I opened the door and two young magicians, belonging to the church of Judas ... came in to take Zelda's hands "Wait!"

"Hilda...what happened?" Asked Ambrose, he was occult in the second floor.

"We have avoid this wedding" Sabrina an Nicholas entered for the back door.

"I know how...Father Blackwood have many secrets...and one of them are the crime of kill my father and mother" I turned my eyes "Zelda said many things, but she never kill my parents...My father said me" I took sit.

"He killed Luke, and controlled me to killed the "


	9. The wedding

PV: Sabrina

We went to the square, was night. There...people made a tumult around the stage that Wizards and Witches armed.

"Come...come to here my sons and daughters. Tonight...you going to be part of a sacred ceremony...marriage"

"Who are you? We never saw you" Said a man.

"We don't live between you, except for a family" Blackwood stretched his hand to the front, my aunt was waiting to move forward "Come...my dear Zelda" People made a corridor when they saw her with her wedding dress.

"Look...Kinkle had reason...she is a witch" She was escorted by two magicians, and one of them closed the mouth of the man who spoke.

"We have kill them..." They tried to attack and those who tried went flying.

"Don't!...if you do something more they going to kill you" Aunt Zee said. All looked her astonished.

"Zelda...always worried about the welfare of those who are inferior to you" She took the stage and the ceremony started.

"In name of Satan...I call forth the demons who rule marriage and lust. Astaroth...Hawthorne...and Ishtar. Saleous, Uvar and Vassage...be here and forge this union like fire forges the blade. Demons of deep, accept this gift the blood" My grandmother was in the stage, occupying the role that used to be Hilda's "My bride and I will fortify our physicals bodies with the blood of this sacrificed being" Prudence took the dagger she brings and with it shed the blood of a dead animal in a chalice. Which both drank "The hand of my bride will now be sheathed with mine under the skin of a mortal...Lydia" That was discousting "Now...Zelda Spellman...In name of Satan...father of your child...you shall respect me, obey me, submit to me as Lilith served Satan...so will you serve me forsake all other, lift me up and exalt me for all eternity...and now by the unholy power invested in me..."

"Blacwood!" Ambrose came forward and decided to attack, but Aunt Vesta stopped him with just a movement of her hands.

"Leave him! He is innocent...Blackwood ordered him to kill The Unholy Eminence to keep his post and thus introduce his ideas to the church"

"Do you have evidence?" My grandmother took a step forward, leaving my Aunt unsupervised.

"Do not beat around Blackwood, admit it" Said Nick.

"Shut up child...and accept the reality" My sister Vesta was distracted, Zelda saw the opportunity and scaped quietly without anyone noticing "This is the unique form to restore the Spellman surname"

"No, we don't need restore nothing...we have be happy like a family"

"Listen to your grandmother, she know what she say" Father Blackwood never saw what people did "Now...my dear Zelda, let's get this over with"

"The witch is in the woods. Let's go after her!" Screamed Mr. Kinkle.

"We have to find her before them"

 **PV: Zelda**

I was run without a fixed destination, I could hardly move at all, I had to do a quick spell to reduce the volume of my belly a little. It looked like three deadly months, so it was a decent size to escape.

"If you continue like this you will get tired, and the only thing you will get is to get caught" Miss Wardwell appeared of the shrubbery.

"Why you appear always that I scape of someone?"

"The Dark Lord send me every time that you are in danger" She saw the tumult of people surrounding us "But I think this time...my power is not so great"

"How dare you attack my son's mother?" The wizards and witches knelt, while the mortals were shocked "Kneels before me mortals...I'm a superior been and you have show respect to me"

"We not" Said a man with a cross in his hand.

"If you want die, you going to die" The man was consumed in the flames of hell "I now my dear Zelda" He raise my face gently "Ends with the wedding"He disappeared and everyone was paralyzed by the fear they felt. The mortals picked up the corpse and left, not if before threatening the fall of our people, the fall of my family.

Blackwood finished the ceremony right there, and took us all to the academy to discuss a punishment for Sabrina and Nick, who had intervened at the wedding.

PV: Sabrina

"What happened Aunt Zee?" I asked when she went out of the office.

"He going to suspend you nothing more...you're lucky they did not put them in the dungeon, not like your cousin" She was ungry.

"But Ambrose is..." She stopped me.

"He had...a knife...the blood of Unholy Eminence was on his hands...and you don't have real proofs against Blackwood" She had reason.

"And now what's going to happen with you?" Aunt Hilda asked.

"We will go to Roma a few days, we leave tonight" Blackwood touched her back from behind and went to her room to fix her suitcases.

"Go home ladies, in the night you can say goodbye" We went back home to find Harvey, Roz and Susie.

"Sabrina!" They hugged me worried "We lost you. Where is your Aunt?"

"Is in the school...she leave tonight, she go to Roma"

"We must prevent him from leaving" Said Harvey.

"No, we can't...we tried and didn't work"

"So what we going to do?" Asked Roz "Remember that she is too important to the destiny of the world"

"She is going back, we can do something when that happen...until that we have care the town" The night come and they had to leave my house, I was with my Aunt and Cerberus.

The days pass and visits came from above. I was at home, alone...when they knocked on my door. A boy with light eyes like his hair, dressed in black, wanted to cross the threshold of the door. I was not in the mood to see him because at night I had a revelation about my relationship with Prudence.

"Sorry but we have a religion"

"Sure...ah...Can you give me a glass of water?"

"Sure" let him in, we talk about forgiveness, and really very strange things. Then Roz called me to tell me to get out of there fast.

PV: Hilda

I was very quiet in the store, why did that damn thing have to come to ruin my day? I had Cerberus take care of her, the witch hunters know how to kill us. That's when my niece arrived and later her boyfriend. Both were attacked by hunters. And we were not the only ones.

PV: Zelda

We travel to Rome like mortals, on an airplane. We were alone in first class, the corpse was carried under a spell so they would not know who they were.

"How long have you not traveled on a beloved plane?"

"A long time ago, it's a pity that I can still travel"

"Quiet dear, I know your traumas...especially the one that concerns airplanes"

"You are aware of the reason. Della died on such a trip, and I used that story to fool my niece" The stewardess passed by to offer us water, I did not accept, Faustus yes.

Hours of travel that ended at the airport of our destination. Luckily I speak many languages, otherwise we would be lost. Five sorcerers were waiting for us, among them an authority.

"Welcome to Roma my friends..." He approached touching my belly, I tried to stop him but Faustus didn't let me "How many months do you have?"

"I couldn't say exactly...I don't think about my pregnancy often" We gave the body to the corresponding people, and immediately went to a hotel to refresh ourselves.

I was submerged in the bathtub, I needed something like that...the aromatic salts really relaxed me. There was a television of those that are very current...elongated and without antenna. With the remote control in hand, I began to investigate all the available channels...and I came across a channel where they were giving the movie called "The Last Witch Hunter".

Is that how mortals see us? Evil beings who seek the end of the world, beings very different from humans. At least there was one that did not meet that stereotype. And another issue that caught my attention, we do not have giant creatures at our disposal, we do not spread plagues...and we don't kill mortals.

"Where are you going?

"I'm going to a meeting to talk about the death of The Unholy Eminence"

"And am I supposed to stay here? Alone?"

"Don't worry about that, someone will come to take care of you" He went to the door, opened and exclaimed "Are here...they are Derwent and Cliodna" They entered the bathroom.

"Damm it...get out!"

A few minutes after Faustus left, I left the bathroom and went to my room to put on a loose dress that I was forced to make. It was gold, and on it he wore a long black vest with loose sleeves. I was hungry so I asked for room service, it didn't take long, I was still in my bed when they knocked on the door.

"Order for Mrs. Blackwood" No mortal knew the real surname of Faustus, nor did I dine him when ordering food.

I got up when I heard screams and beatings, I took a knife as a precaution. I left the room to see what had happened, the witch and the wizard were dead on the floor "Hello Mrs." I turned quickly to stab who I speak to, but he held my arm and hit my head leaving me on the ground "So...you are the witch that carries out the gestation of the Antichrist"

"Who are you?"

"Oh my sweet child...I'm the most loyal of archangels...divine messenger to special people"

"Gabriel?...your God sent you to kill me"

"You mean...our God...he forgive you long ago and saved your brother's life...he loves you like any other being"

"If he loved me, he wouldn't have allowed Satan to do this to me"

"He loves so much that he has sent his sword to free you from misery"

"Is too late for that..." Before he buried his gun in my breast, I threw it away and went out into the hall to escape the hotel.

He didn't take long to chase me, I got to the elevator and pressed the buttons. When the doors opened and entered, people there looked at me like I was crazy. All went down before reaching the first floor, in the third to be more precise. That's what a young man with white hair and a black suit entered.

"Hello..." I looked nervous, if Gabriel followed me there could be some other angel "Don't worry...I'm not an angel...I'm Azazel" I no longer trusted anyone, he leaves the elevator and he went after me.

"Azazel...centuries have passed, why is your visit?" I took advantage of his distraction to escape.

"I come for the woman, my brothers and I want to be able...and the creature that is inside will help us to defeat the Dark Lord" I asked for a taxi to take me to the place where the council members would meet, I had to go through several obstacles due to the competition between both characters.

"Faustus!" I didn't even touch the door before entering, all men looked at me with astonishment and contempt "Gabriel tried kill me...and Azazel tried kidnap me"

"What happened with Derwent and Cliodna?" He asked.

"They are death" Faustus embraced me protectively, but had to change his position for others.

"It is not allowed that a woman enters without permission to an official meeting" Said one.

"Are you seriously? I just attacked an angel, two magicians died...is not valid reason?"

"No, is not...Faustus, you have to control your wife, you are superior"

"I'm an independent woman, a man will not control me...and I'm not less than all of you" My eyes lit in fire, my fists closed about to open to break all glass that was in the room...they would all be cut off. In my head the voice of Satan sounded.

"You know what you are capable of, do it...show your power Zelda...show that you aren't a simple witch" I did what I was going to do with the glass, the pieces were suspended in the air.

"Zelda...don't do this...if you kill them you will not have protection" Faustus calmed me. I was held between three, hands and neck

"Now Faustus...subdue her with a spell" They appeared a music box that had a small dancer inside, turned very delicately.

"No Faustus...please" He appeared a photograph of me and saying the spell while he put it in one of the drawers.

"My dear Zelda...can you bring me a glass with red wine" I couldn't say no.

"Of course my dear husband"


	10. Family

PV: Hilda

During the few days that my sister was away, things became chaotic regarding Sabrina and her abilities, and of course The Witches Hunters. My mother pretended to dismiss the powers of her granddaughter before the others, she didn't want her family to be on everyone's lips if she was not mentioned.

We left the Academy because we couldn't cure all the wounded with what little we had there, and I didn't want that Sabrina be exposed more. But in that coming and going, other things happened.

Another visit came, my aunt Irma Spellman...my father's sister, my mother's enemy...she was the head of the Spellman clan and not my mother.

"How is it possible that my little Zelda has married that man?" My Aunt was in the kitchen with me and Sabrina.

"She was forced to marry" I answered.

"And why Sabrina was expelled of the school? Because she tried to avoid the misery of my niece?"

"Why misery?"

"The Blackwood family is obsessed with power...men look for women to exploit and take away their magic...but they don't do that until before their death"

"But how they know when woman going to die?"

"Usually...death is not natural" we look at it with curiosity and concern "Faustus' father killed his wife after getting his heir"

"How?"

"When his wife was in labor...she was very weak, he took away her magic...because this is the only one that managed to keep her alive"

"Constance Blackwood died giving birth, Zelda tried everything she could and still Constance didn't survive"

"Probably...she was alone with him long enough for him to achieve his goal" She took a sip of coffee "From what I've heard, my niece is pregnant...and Satan is the father"

"Yes" Said Sabrina.

"Well...the day she gives birth...Faustus will do all the possible so that nobody comes near her" My mother, who until that minute had been sleeping on the sofa, entered the kitchen "That damn bastard"

"Faustus is the best magician in history after Edward...Zelda should feel honored to carry the last name Blackwood"

"She is a Spellman like her father and I...The simple fact that they call her by another surname makes her angry. She is proud of her last name, if you don't like it doesn't mean that the others do not...Lydia" Vesta entered too.

"Today Zelda come back, and Father Blackwood called Sabrina, Hilda and Irma to talk with him and some members of the council in the afternoon...they received the message"

"Thanks to said us Vesta"

When we arrived at the academy they made us go directly to Faustus's office. I was looking for Zelda, and I found her. Nicholas and Ambrose were also present because of their important participation in the salvation of all.

I couldn't get my eyes off my sister, what the hell was she wearing? She detests flowery clothes, always used dark clothes, the only exceptions are gold and blue.

"Excuse me, Can I talk with my sister? In private" Faustus looked at Zelda with a smile.

"Of course" Before leaving, it was said that Sabrina and her boyfriend could walk, but that Ambrose should go back to his cell.

"Zelda, are you okay?"

"Yes...Why wouldn't I be fine? Do you want some tea?"

"Yes, thank you"

"And...what happened in Italy?"

"Many things, did you have problems with angels? Me too, Gabriel tried kill me"

"Oh Zelda...something happened to you?"

"I managed to escape, not even Azazel managed to catch me...Gabriel just could hit me. Well, at least my fight was started with a romantic evening ... dancing on the roofs with a beautiful melody." Maybe if I talked to him about Edwin, she would react.

"Edwin asked for you"

"The mortal? Say him that I don't need his protection...Faustus is my husband now and he will not leave that anyone hurt me" She paused to see that Faustus was at the door.

"Hilda, I have to talk with my wife...please leave" I went back home with Sabrina, to eat with Cerberus, my Aunt, Edwin and Lilith.

"You don't know how much I want to get revenge on The Dark Lord, but I don't know how to begin"

"We must destroy what he most loves" Said Edwin.

"And what is that? His son?" Sabrina asked.

"I think that yes, or maybe you are that thing...I know that he is obsessed with you " Said Edwin.

"You will not touch my niece" I screamed.

PV: Sabrina

The situation was complex, it was not as easy as saying 'I offer myself' We didn't just talk about me, we talked about a baby that was not born yet too. The baby was the best choice because of Roz's prophecy, but that decision was not from us, not even from The Dark Lord...it was from my aunt Zee.

"Even when she's important, the baby is the raise of the chaos" Said Irma "We have to kill him before his birth"

"Sorry...but that decision is not yours...is of the mother" I said.

"Sabrina have reason, we can't kill him like if Zelda don't exist. She have many problems now, angels are behind her...and demons and humans...she don't need that you try kill the baby too" I did't know that.

We all fell silent, it was really uncomfortable. That night he wanted to throw down everything Blackwood had won with lies, and he had the mouse to prove everything. But my aunt's husband was always aware of everything that went on with his plans, and sent her to settle the conflict. I was enraged when I saw how it crushed my witness, but Aunt Hilda explained to me that I should be under the influence of a spell. Luckily we knew how to release it.

"Where are you going now?" I asked him when he stood up with the bag that had the crushed mouse.

"I go to the academy, Faustus must ask where I am" When we opened the door of the street we found a girl who seemed ten years old. My two aunts looked at each other, Aunt Zee put her unoccupied hand on the bulge, Aunt Hilda clung to her sister's arm, and I peeked at the door.

"Sorry for disturbing you...Does Alarik Spellman live here?"

"Who is looking for he?" Asked Zelda.

"My name is Lavanda Spellman...he is my father" The three of us were very amazed, we really were. Another Spellman in the house.

"Ah...Hilda, explain her...I need to go to the academy" I was forced to follow my aunt for safety, she came to the academy safe and sound, but I couldn't see what was happening with her inside.

"You know it's not cuts spy on people...I can do that for you...back to your house" Lilith was quite interested in doing it, so I lave her.

PV: Zelda

Even if I had not the obligation to return, I would not stay at home with that girl. I know her when she was a baby, her mother was my best friend before we fight. It was like her as a child, why had she appeared? Why in that moment? I was interrupted by Lilith, who looked at me quite anguished.

"Can I have some privacy?" My blood pressure went up, I was very accelerated

"Zelda, lie down on the bed and calm down" He brought me a damp cloth and gave me something my sister did to me for the discomforts "It seems that you came out of a spell recently...or did you see a ghost?" I nodded trying to sort the ideas in my head, the creature didn't help me much when moving.

"Please, keep silence...I try to think" He took my hand while he sat next to me, I was a friend offering his ears.

"You can tell me, there are no secrets between us...and you know it" I slipped back a little to not be completely lying.

"Ten years ago, my brother and my best friend...had a daughter, was a redhead and had green eyes, my brother was very similar to me...well...he was my twin...older for three minutes" She kept listening quietly "That year I argued very strongly with both of them, he would give up the church at night to ward off the girl from evil. I convinced them not to give up the benefits of sorcery, but it was a big mistake" I cried "My brother lost his mind and wanted to possess the power to defeat his enemies, because at that time he had got a lot, and made a pact with the devil"

"What gave him in exchange for power?" I covered my face with my hands.

"He gave the girl...Lavanda" She was pale, she could be the mother of the demons, but with the babies she didn't get involved, after all she was a mother "My friend was so hurt, because she found out...she cursed him, then I knew she killed hirself"

"And what happened next?" She was so immersed in the drama.

"I...I talked to the Dark Lord and sold my friend to save my niece" She stood up in amazement "When my brother died I felt that a part of my soul was torn from me...and I would not forgive her"

"And where is your friend for the girl to come to your house?"

"I really didn't know" Someone knocked on the door and Lilith hid behind the curtains to look.

"Faustus, dear...I feel very bad...my baby keeps kicking me" He sat next to me with my legs down while holding my hand. He put his empty hand on my belly, and felt the boy's kicks "I need you to stay with me" He approached me lustfully, in fact I got scared when he smelled my hair.

"Did you do what I asked?" I looked at the bag that was in my dresser "Good girl" He kissed me from head to toe, undressed me with agility...I had to pretend, I had to be willing to do what he wanted even if I not.

PV: Hilda

Amanda cried when I said her that Alarik was death, she told me that her mother died too. She was my niece and I have to care of her like I did with Ambrose and Sabrina, but I could not without my sister.

"My mother sent me hoping to find my father" Sabrina hugged her to stop shedding tears on the table.

"Do you know your mother's phone number? To contact her" She etended her hand with a small piece of paper "Hello, I talk to the mother from amanda?"

"Hilda, it's you?" That voice was familiar to me.

"Adeline? How...how are you?" She sounded very happy.

"Hilda, my child is with you?" I made a sound to answer "Fine, my soul is calm knowing that you can take care of it"

"If that's what you want...Zelda and I will take care of her"

"Wait, did you say Zelda? I don't want that woman to approach my daughter" I couldn't understand his concern, what was wrong with Zelda? "Please don't let me approach my daughter"

"Ok, ok, I'm going to see what I do" She hung up the call and left me with a bitter taste in her mouth "Well honey, you stay here with us...I'm going to prepare you something delicious, but no more tears"

"Ok auntie" I cook something fast and she devoured it "Thanks, but can I go to sleep now?"

"Of course darling, Sabrina...she can sleep with you?" My sweet niece.

"Sure, come with me" She took her hand and led her up.

I went up to my room a little later, and went to bed. How strange the room felt without Zelda, I felt alone. That night I was not awake thinking about what Adeline told me. Why did she ask me that?


	11. 10 years

I laid my cousin next to me, I showed her photos and other things she liked. She also showed me things.

"She is my mother, he is my father...and she is my godmother" Was Aunt Zee.

"She is our Auntie Zelda, she was the one who opened the door for you" She was distraught "What happen?"

"My mother told me that she is bad" I smiled.

"Aunt Zee? No, maybe she is cold and sarcastic...but she have a great heart and is able to defend their loved ones to death"

"Really? My mother told me that she hit you" I put a face that made her laugh.

"Aunt Zee is like a mother for me and for our cousin Ambrose...and no...she never hit us, maybe she punished us...but was neccesary"

"She doesn't sound so bad" She laughed while drying her tears "And where is she?"

"She is with her husband at the academy, but is not happy..."

"Why? She don't love him?"

"That's right" She stood on the bed.

"So we have to help her...save her" I laughed, she was so determinate.

"Now we have sleep, tomorrow we going to see what we do"

PV: Faustus

Zelda looked weird, maybe the spell was losing its effect and she was more aware of what she was doing.

"Zelda...are you ok?" I asked.

"Yes of course, how not to be fine with you?" To be honest, I miss the original Zelda "Now, if you'll excuse me dear...I must do something really important for the Dark Lord"

"Do you want that I going with you?" She smiled like always after the spell.

"No darling, go to sleep...in the morning I will prepare something to eat" I left her alone, I didn't want to disturb her.

PV: Zelda

I materialized in a house that I had not seen for a long time, the atmosphere was cold and sad. I walked to the living room and took a sword that was decorated. I materialized in a house that I had not seen for a long time, the atmosphere was cold and sad. I walked to the living room and took a sword that was decorated.

"I thought you wouldn't come, I thought you forgot" She said "I took my daughter away as planned, ten years for her and an eternity for the Dark Lord"

"I came to comply with the deal, don't make it difficult for me" She stood up, her makeup was scattered, her hair messy, her clothes torn.

"It's all your fault, if it wasn't for you my husband wouldn't have made such a mistake to sell my daughter's soul" I approached her.

"That was his decision!...the suicide not!"

"And I did't want that my soul was of the Dark Lord" She screamed.

"You yourself gave your soul by signing his book...your stupid damn. You killed my brother! And I told you many times that my family is the most important thing to me...even over friends" She drank what was left of liquor in her glass and smashed it against the floor.

"Kill me now! Serve your lord as the bitch you are. You always do things for your convenience" I took a boost and buried her in her stomach. I cried with my head down "Look at me...!" I looked at her "That our children don't make the same mistakes that us" I removed the sword from her body and held it when it fell, I hugged her tightly until she left.

"Zelda? What the fuck are you did?" Lilith appeared behind me.

"Comply with a deal" I took the body and dragged it out, buried it and returned to the academy with Lilith. Leticia and Judas was there, Prudence need me to care of them.

"They don't stop crying, they don't want milk or anything else. The diapers are clean...I don't know what they want" I took Leticia in my arms and stopped crying immediately. I put it on my bed and did the same with Judas.

"Don't worry Prudence, go to rest" He retired, put on my pajamas, and hugged the two offspring.

PV: Blacwood

The rebels increased with the passing of days, I could not accept such offenses. I put many behind bars and still continued praising Sabrina, that brat was a big hindrance to me. I need to get rid of her, but how. Maybe if I put to Zelda in some dangerous...I could force her to withdraw her words and lose faith in her. It was not an idea that would frighten me one hundred percent, but I needed to do it to maintain my position, I just needed an excuse.

"Father, I want to talk with you"

"What happen Prudence?"

"I think that your wife is really weird, I mean...she don't looks like be someone under a spell...and she scape in the night...maybe she go with her human friend"

"She couldn't free herself, and she is not capable to want a human. Come back when you have proofs that validate your words" That was the answer, Zelda was normal. I wait for too hours before that my daughter entered in my office with her proofs "Bring her to me" She entered with her false smile.

"Did you call me dear husband?" She saw to the babies in their cribs "What's wrong?"

"You lied to me, the spell was broke by someone and you knew it" She returned to have the stance of always, her hands squeezed in her hips.

"And what do you pretend? That I always be your stupid doll? I more than Constance" I hate that she have the reason.

"You lied! And that was the mistake...also, you disobeyed the order I gave about the prisoners, fed them...and motivated their beliefs about your niece"

"I insist...which was the crime?" I took a photo of her friend.

"The friendship with a witches hunter, infidelity and betrayal" I said the true. She saw Prudence, and with a knife she threatened to kill her.

"If you let me go...with Leticia, I will not kill her" I though.

"Kill her if you want, I have another one" She saw Prudence, she was containing her anger. She stuck the knife in my desk.

"Lock her up!" The boys took her by the arms and took her to the dungeon.

PV: Zelda

I was really upset with the situation, there was no reason to lock myself up. The puppets threw me in the cell, I scratched my palm when I fell, it hurt a lot to fall.

"Fuck you!" I couldn't stand up because of the trouble, they didn't even notice what was happening to me "You can't do this to me..." I tried to escape, resorting to as many spells as I could...that cost me my conscience.

PV: Hilda

Some days passed without see my sister, I was worried. Vesta went back to her house, my mother too...my auntie stayed for a long time to helped me with the kids.

"We didn't see Auntie Zee in three weeks...even when we went to the academy" Said Sabrina one morning.

"Blackwood may have her locked up, Aunt Zelda is an actress of superior level...but she can't pretend for a long time" Ambrose was right, my sister always won when she was little, nobody believed her capable of lying or broke something. She pretended don't feel nothing, even now she pretend.

"We have to find her, she must be hurt" Said my blond niece.

"We have to go now" Said Amanda while she standing up.

"Amanda...we can't do that, even when..." Zelda was in the door like a zombie, she looked very bad. I was quite malnourished and that has six months "How did you...?" Ambrose stopped her when she started to fall and put her in his arms, we were behind "My dear sister, what happened with you?"

"Faustus...Faustus kept me locked up from the day after I left...Prudence released me when she saw that I was right about her father" I put her blue nightgown carefully, Amanda took out her jewelry and Sabrina cleaned her makeup.

"Now you have rest" I told her "Guys, get out of here"

"Hilda...I have to talk with you" Children went outside and I closed the door "I killed someone"

"You didn't kill me in the past 4 months...who was your victim?" She sat up slowly on the bed, and shed a few tears.

"I killed to Amanda's mother" The news of the death of this witch was soon spread, we knew she was killed, but no one knew who she was.

"How could you do that?!"

"I didn't have another option...I did a deal with Satan" Why all member of my family did a deal with him? "She made our brother commit suicide, because he sold the soul of the child...I'm just protected the girl"

"But she was her mother! And your best friend!" I screamed.

"And she was a slut too! And don't tell that she was my friend because all my friends died in the past...and noneone was capable to accompany me in my pain...not even you because you was a kid" She cried so bad "Our mother want that a was the best witch, our father want that I married with a great wizard and never let me do what the other children"

"You said that like I was very happy" We heard a voice in the hallway, children were listening carefully to every word "What are you doing? Amanda?" She ran out of the house "Oh, for hell...I have to go" Zelda stood up and dressed quickly.

"Me too" We ran behind Amanda, she was too fast for me and my sister, so Sabrina and Ambrose took advantage.

"I don't think that she want back"

"She will back" The girl screamed so loudly, she almost gave us both a heart attack. We hurried to arrive, and found Amanda in the hands of Harvey's father.

"Leave the child!" I said. Zelda already had fire in her hands "Sabrina? Ambrose?"

"Aunties!" They were held by...angels.

"Guys!" I was more than angry.

"Gabriel...who is your companion?" Zelda had a poker face.

"He is Miguel" Fuck, he was the worst of angels...he kill whoever he think that don't deserves mercy.

"They are children, leave them alone...who you want is me" Zelda kept a neutral voice.

"Yeah, but we can't have you if you aren't vulnerable" Gabriel looked like a woman and a man in the same time, always elegant. My sister put out the fire

"Fine, leave them and I be yours"

"Don't do it, you just escaped from a prison!" Amanda was too brave, and defended Zelds in spite of everything.

"Scape! Run!" Sabrina was other.

"Aunt Zee, go back to the house" Ambrose

couldn't remain silent.

PV: Sabrina

Miguel was holding me tightly, his sword was about to cut my neck. Gabriel was not very careful with Ambrose, and Mr. Kinkle, well, he held my cousin hair.

Auntie Zee walked forward and extended her hands.

"Free them" Gabriel released me, like Miguel and Mr. Krinkle released my cousins. I hugged Zelda "Go with Hilda now" I obeyed fast.

"Take her to the church" Miguel left her unconscious using the handle of his sword. I was going to burn them, but Gabriel came forward when he spoke "What you take to do something will be enough for Miguel to behead her" What I could do? Call Lilith maybe, Aunt Irma...we needed help.

PV: Zelda

I woke up on a stone table, my extremities loved at every corner, I had a white dress, and flowers in my hair. People were around, with crosses in their hands, an angel standing at my feet and another by my head.

"Oh heavenly father, free from evil this cursed soul, that the devil with his spawn has condemned, and has filled it with deception" I tried move but I couldn't "Forgive us for what we going to do, the flesh must be cut for this purpose, and the cursed fruit killed"

Miguel stood on the table, with his legs at the height of my hips. His sword was resting lightly on my stomach.

"Gabriel, please...don't do this, that he is his father's son doesn't mean that he will be like Satan" He kissed my forehead.

"Quiet" How he pretended that I was quiet if an Angel wanted to pierce me with a sword.

"Please don't!" He embedded the edge little by little, making the pain more significant, luckily he failed to make enough progress to kill us.

"Stop!" Lilith entered and defeated both Angel, she released me, and in the blink of an eye he took us to my house.

"Thanks, I hope that now I could rest...auch" Hilda was waiting with the children "Can you check the wound?"


	12. Satan

A few days passed, until we returned to our routine, Amanda didn't want to talk to me...she sat next to Sabrina. I drank milk with cookies, I read the newspaper like any other day, Ambrose owed everything and Hilda cooked. And my Auntie continued sleeping.

"And...how is the baby Aunt Zee?" Asked Sabrina with a soft voice.

"Oh, the baby is healthy" I folded the newspaper and left it on the table "It moves a lot, it even bothers me..." I thought of something "Do you want touch?" They said yes "Come" I sat in my chair "Don't be afraid, put yours hands over my belly" Sabrina and Ambrose trusted.

"Wow, is kicking so much" Sabrina jumped from the impression, Ambrose was very happy.

"Amanda, come" Amanda approached, she hadn't talked to me in a long time "Put your hand here" she got nervous, her smile was evidence.

"Is amazing, can I try to listen?" I nodded and quickly supported her ear "I can hear his heart" With my eyes I asked the others to leave.

"Amanda, now that we are alone...I want talk to you...like a big girl"

"Fine, if you say it"

"Your mother was my bestfriend, really that she was but...one day she made a mistake about your father. He sold your soul to the dark lord for power, and she condemned him to death"

"But why did you kill her?"

"Because to save you I had to made a deal with Satan, he would have her soul after 10 years...I put the time because I wanted that you meet your mother, also...your mother was sick...and she didn't know about it...I tried protect you Amanda"

"Stop, stop crying" I stoped "I don't blame you for that, although you killed my mother...you gave us time to share, another would have killed her immediately. The real culprit is the Dark Lord"

"But I was who killed your mom"

"I know, but things happen for a reason. Now, leaving this issue aside, I would like to know if we could take a walk...just you and I"

"Of course, but not here...maybe in another country. What do you think about London?"

"Sure, it's an excellent idea Aunt Zee" We were leaving the house when Edwin appeared.

"Zelda, where are you going?" I was more focused on my bag than on him.

"We going to shopping to London, do you want come?"

"No darling, he is very busy to come with us" I said before he asked.

"Actually not" I saw him through my dark glasses.

"Come on Aunt Zee" She convinced me with her eyes.

"Fine, take my hands" In less than an instant we were in next to Big Ben.

We went to many places, there was no store that we didn't check. Everyone was very nice with us, especially with me. We went to a coffee to eat something. The girl ordered chocolate milk waffles, he asked for apple pie and cappuccino, and me...well, I asked a white chocolate and a piece of carrot cake.

"How is everything?" Asked the waitress.

"Excellent my dear" I said.

"That's good...hey, how many time do you have Lady?"

"I just started the sixth month" She smiled to me.

"You know, you are a wonderful family...you have to be a fantastic parents"

"Oh no, we are not a couple...and she is not my daughter, she's my niece" The situation was a bit awkward.

"Sorry, but who's the father so?" It bothers me a lot, but Edwin took my hand to do nothing.

"Is of her housband, he died four moths ago...I be the godfather so I be the protector of she and her child" In accordance with the response she withdrew "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just...finish and back to home" They finished eating in silence and we left for a place where they could not see us to transport us home...but "Oh, shit"

"What?" Asked Edwin.

"I don't feel good, I can't do the spell" I put my right hand on my forehead while Edwin held me as a precaution.

"Maybe we can stay here in a hotel to wait that you feel better" Proposed Amanda.

"Great idea sweetheart" We did what she said. We found a small hotel that would be very useful for our purposes. There was a room available and in it there were two beds, like those in my room, so I would have to share with the girl.

"A TV!" Screamed Amanda when she saw it. She turned on the device and began to look for some program of interest. I lay on the other bed with Edwin's help, he sat next to me...as Faustus did before, but I didn't feel threatened.

"Do you want some water? If you want I'm going to buy?"

"Don't worry...I don't need it" He affirmed his back at the head of the bed like me, and hugged me.

"Are you sure Zelda?" He insisted too much.

"Stop talking!" Amanda was shocked, only the television rang.

"Amanda...go buy an ice cream" She obeyed "You can't react that way with a child present, think of your son...what happen with you?"

"The worlds of the girl...hurt me"

"How?" He didn't understand.

"I always wanted have my own family. You see, is impossible...my husband don't love me, my baby is not of him...I care of children that don't be mine, and the man that I love can't be nothing more than that"

"Why not?" I covered my face "Don't do that. You are very beautiful to hide" I looked away at the foot of the bed, he turned my face toward him, and kissed me "Look, I can do magic too..." I smiled "I turned the most magnificent woman on earth, into something even more divine"

"I bet it always works for you, don't you? Girls must be crazy about you" Laughed mocking "What is so funny?"

"You said girls...when is a woman who has driven me crazy...and she is who I love now"

"Are you serious?" He kissed me again.

"Very" A loud shout distracted us.

"Amanda!" We ran to the hall "Amanda!" We entered to the lift. Halfway down it got stuck "Praise Satan! We can wait to someone come to save us...open it!"

"We are between floors" I saw the hatch above.

"Help me to get up" He followed me and he open the doors that we crossed first "To the stairs" We arrived at the reception, it was destroyed "Did you see a little girl? Reddish hair, light eyes"

"The man who did this took her. I think that he call himself Azazel" That was amazing. Fortunately we found the girl before things got serious and we returned home.

PV: Sabrina

While my Auntie was in London, I discovered a prophesy, or something like that, really...Harvey and Theo discovered a image in the mines. Nick and I went with Lilith, to asked her about what we saw with the draw of Harvey.

"Aunties..." They was in the kitchen drinking tea "I have to tell you something very important" When everything was said, both showed their disapproval of the matter, especially Aunt Zee. Amanda was with Irma in somewhere, so they did't know.

"On my corpse, you are too young to marry"

"Sorry Auntie..." Said Ambrose "But you aren't capable to defend yourself...and maybe _corpse_ it will be literal"

"Thank you Ambrose" We went to the livinng room and Aunt Zee began to search desperately in her books, even in her bible...there was nothing about the apocalypse.

In that instance appeared Lilith, the three stood up to defend me. We were angry for all the secrets that she hide.

"Come dear, he want see you" She was very powerful, could hurt someone, and I didn't want that.

"Sabrina, where are you going?" Asked Hilda.

"Don't worry, I will discover what he want" The wait was short, but interesting, I knew why Lilith had served Satan for so long.

"What do you want of me?" He was a rogue when he spoke.

"Love, respect...no? Well...I what that you take the place that was designated to you a many years ago, that you take a seat on the throne and that you wear the crown. And rule by my side"

"What's about Lilith...and my Aunt?"

"Lilith know her purpose, to serve. Zelda...will be my legitimate wife, mother of my children and the war"

"Wait...don't you want to marry me?" He laughed.

"Of course not, all that I did is because you are my daughter...all decision that you took was because I decided...Isn't that right Nicholas?" I held back the tears.

"The son of Lilith, liar like his mother"

"Sabrina, I approached you because he asked me to, but I ended up falling in love with you ...please, forgive me" I spit in his face and hurried back home.

"What he said?" I was in shock.

"I'm not a Spellman"

"What?" The three exclaimed. Hilda ducked her head and said:

"Is probable that is true"

"How can you say something like that?"

"I was the midwife, not you" She saw me "Your mother have problems to concived a baby, so...your father resorted to The Dark Lord" Zelda was confused "When she was pregnant, she said me that her baby was not her baby...weird I know...but...well..."

"What?"

"Our brother showed you to The Dark Lord...like a doctor present the baby to his father" I was cried, my family was not my family, but I didn't give up.

"Well, despite what happened in the past...I'm a Spellman, and I'm going to defeat Satan"

"Just we have a little problem about that...cousin, we don't have idea of how do it"

"Maybe I do" Lilith did a plan with us, and this not resulted.

We carried out the plan that afternoon, but it didn't work out. I had to dress as my father ordered me, and Aunt Zee also had to be at the mercy of him as Lilith did, except it was like a trophy. Of course, I never gave up, resorted to my friends and family to cast a spell and lock the Dark Lord in the configuration that had trapped to Batibat.

PV: Zelda

Well, I know there was an abrupt change between what happened in London and what Sabrina narrated, but so are the changes. Faustus had disappeared, and I was forbidden to see Edwin. The day things failed, I was taken to my room at the academy, with the Dark Lord as a company. Lilith had gone with Sabrina to prepare her.

"What do you going to use?" He asked me, while he helped me whith the zipper of my dress.

"Is a masquerade, so...I think that I'm going to use this" He undress me gently, a chill ran down my back. He kissed my neck while gently stroking my bulging belly "Can you stop? I don't feel comfortable"

"We have already been alone in your rooms, we know each other quite well" He lowered my back with his tongue, and held my hip.

"Maybe it's true, but I don't want a conjugal night..." He respected my decision "Thank you"

"Get down as soon as possible my dear, I want you to take a seat next to me"

"I'm going to be fast" I dressed hurriedly, it took me a little to put on the dress, but I did it. I fixed my hair, put on some makeup and put on the mask, I just hoped my niece's plan would work.

They danced while I was in one of the thrones, Lilith was next to me, she looks different.

"Do you think that your niece can stopped to him?"

"Of course, she is strong...the problem is that she forget it when the things go bad. But she never give up in a fight"

"I hope so" We saw to Sabrina "It's time, stay here"

They began to recite the spell around Satan, he had not noticed because he was talking to Sabrina. When they separated, the false demons disappeared...because the real ones couldn't get out of hell. Sabrina had the box and the Dark Lord entered it for a few seconds. By little and attacks Sabrina, if not for Lilith.

"Damn you Lilith" He said.

"It didn't work out" Said my niece.

"The only prision that is enough powerful to contain is the most valuable creation of the false god"

"The human body" It was obvious, but who.

"I'm going to do it" Nick screamed "After Edward Spellman I'm the best with the demons" Lilith was worried.

"You will not do it Nicholas" She told him.

"Is the unique form mother" He saw Sabrina "I love you Spellman" He said a few words and soon after, Satan entered his body. I approached Sabrina to hug her, and in that, Nicholas (possessed) tried to attack us, luckily Ambrose slept him.

Harvey charged him until we reached the gates of hell, Sabrina gave Lilith the crown she wore, and she in return returned her powers and a gift she should discover later. She took Nicholas in her arms, and watched him sad.

"Don't worry Sabrina, is my son...I'm going take care of him"


	13. Edwin vs Faustus

When everything went back to normal, I was in charge of the church at night...and decided that from now on it would be Lilith's church. It was very complicated to have the responsibilities of High Priestess, being pregnant.

"Zelda Spellman, you may hold the office of High Priestess, but that doesn't free you from meeting certain requirements"

"What requirements?"

"You must be married"

"Faustus Blackwood still my husband"

"When Blackwood was removed from office, any ceremony he has performed...means nothing now, his marriage therefore...is void"

"So...I have to be marry with someone"

"Yes, you have marry" They told me.

"Fine, I will do it" I left the room where we were meeting, and then joined Edwin in town.

"Hi beauty" He hugged me with his big arms, kissed me and took my hands.

"Hello dear" He greeted my baby as he always did.

"How was your day Zee?" I smiled.

"It was tiring, honey. They said me that to be High Priestess I have be marry" He couldn't help laughing, it didn't make sense.

"But they know that about us?" He didn't let me go.

"No, because you are a mortal..." He kissed me, interrupting me "And they won't understand..." He kissed me again "They have never loved"

"So...do you love me?" Edwin asked me.

"How many times I have to tell you?" It was quite complex to approach with my belly.

"I love when you say it" It had never happened to me.

"I love you Edwin" We went to the house, there was Hilda and her husband, Dr. Cerberus.

"Hello sister, hello Cerberus" I greeted him from afar, we fought a lot...but we avoided doing it in front of Hilda "How was your day?"

"Well, we going to finish the monetary things to go day after tomorrow...to our new house" That wasn't an idea that I really liked, but was not my decision.

"It's a great new! Congratulations!" Edwin, always with a smile in his face.

"Thanks" She saw me "Oh Zelda...don't put that face. You don't need me more, you have to Edwin"

"Yeah, I have to my boyfriend" He kissed my neck "Ooof" I caressed my stomach to feel my baby's movement.

"How many months do you have now?" Asked Cerberus. I thought and counted with my fingers.

"Ah, nine months...I have about three left if the baby doesn't come forward" I laughed and Edwin kissed me again "If I was a mortal, I would have the baby in my arms"

Lilith appered without notice in the kitchen, we scream in fright.

"Sorry, but I have to talk with you..." That sounded serious "You are adults, and you know about the wars that have been between many beings. Well...the war comes, the demons have turned against me and have chosen to warn, they will come in a couple of weeks" We saw her astonishment.

"And what we have to do?" Asked Cerberus.

"Fight, kids will have go to another part...humans, lycans, witches, vampires, demons, all they will be participate in this war"

PV: Faustus

I was running away a lot with the babies, I was very far from my wife, I would need it, I missed her more than Constance...in fact, it is enough to say that I missed her.

I really love her, since she was a little girl, I wanted to marry with her many years ago. Ambrose and Prudence looked for me, I had to run away with the babies, they missed the heat of their mother's chest, as I missed putting my head on it.

"You know kids, I have to talk with your mother...we can't stay without her, also...she is going to have a baby" I took a seat on one chair of my new little house "Zelda...Zelda...baby" I used an astral projection in her bedroom when she slept. Edwin was not there fortunately. She looked so beautiful "Zelda...Zelda!" She woke up abruptly when she saw me.

"Damn it Faustus, what are you doing here?"

"I'm not here" she understood immediately "How are you?"

"Pregnant, worried...anxious, and committed to Edwin" It was like a stake in the heart.

"Oh, I see...well, so then I'm will back some of this days, I miss you...the babies too...I love you too much to leave you go with another man"

"If you love me you shouldn't have run" He got out of bed and passed through my projection.

"I didn't have options, Ambrose and Prudence want kill me"

"Me too! I loved you sometime, but you did things that I can forgive...the spell for example" She have reason.

"I did it because they wanted you with them...if you continued with your challenging attitudes, could put you in jail...who knows what they would have done to you. They are abusive men"

"Are you think that I dont't know it? One tried to abuse my sister"

"Because of that I will back, I will protect you of them"

"I need protection of others Faustus, demons want me alive...angels want me death. Edwin can protect me of witches, but not of other creatures, not even you can"

"I can" I breathed "I will back tomorrow with the babys"

PV: Zelda

I waited to Faustus, because I wanted see to my dears Leticia and Judas, to him not. I couldn't sleep that night, I was alone with Lucy and Salem, Sabrina was in Roz's house.

"Why are you stand Zelda? You have rest" Said Salem.

"I'm so old to sleep at nine pm" I took a tea that Hilda leaved to me, she leaved many things to me.

"Did you see something?" Asked Lucy.

"No, I just was thinking about the war that Lilith said"

"You are a protagonist, aren't you?"

"I don't want think about that, bacause involucrate my children" I took seat in my sofa.

"And what you going to do about them?"

"I'm going to do a sacrifaice...they can't be part of this world" I didn't cry "They will stay with his father"

PV: Sabrina

We already had our adventure planned, going to hell would take a long time, since normal doors were not available.

"We must go through Dark Abyss"

"Is really neccesary?"

"Yes, because the limbo is too dangerous to us"

"And you pretend that we go without your Aunts?" Asked Theo.

"Yeah, Aunt Zee can't do magic, and Aunt Hilda must be worried of her future" I answered.

"Let me check my backpack and then we can go" Said Harvey.

PV: Faustus

The next day I appears at my beloved's house, with the two babies. They were calm, they recognized the smell of the house, it was familiar. I climbed them into Zelda's room and put them on the bed that was once Hilda's. I looked for Zelda for a long time, until I found her in the bathroom with her stomach upset.

"Are you ok?" I asked trying not to scare her.

"No, I have headache and nauseous" I knelt beside her and stroked her back, that's what Hilda did "I can't do this anymore"

"You can't stop it Zelda" She know that.

"But I can accelerate it" I was worried, if she did that she could die.

"Zelda, that's is dangerous, you can die...you will not do it while I'm here" She smiled.

"Edwin will kill you if he see you in our house" I ignored the threat and hold her hip when she looked at the baby baskets.

"Please, listen to me...I need you, I need see you...you are gorgeous, you are brilliant" I kissed her, she took a seat, I kissed her fets, her legs...then her belly, "You are the most spectacular and exquisite witch of the world" She was excited, she made a moan when I was in her breast.

"Faustus, stop...ah!" She was happy with me, she smirked "The babies are asleep...Amanda too"

"They don't hear us Zelda" I continued, we finished without clothes on her bed "I love you so much" I hugged her from behind, we were falling asleep.

"I feel something for you too, Faustus...but...I love Edwin...and I can't change that" I ignored what she said "Fuck, someone is in the house...and is not a member of my family" We dressed and went down, I helped her in the stairs.

"Hello?" No one answered.

"Faustus...the window" I went out to searched.

"Is nothing darling!" I said her.

"Faustus!" I went to the house immediately, she was in the sofa, and an angel was over she "He will try to kill me, again!"

"Get off of she!" I appeared fire in my hands.

"Please" Zelda begged, but she was angry "Damn angel" She put her hand in the chest of the winged being, she ripped out his heart and made it burn "Go to the hell" He disappered in flames.

"How did you...?" She looked me, her eyes was red and brilliant "It's everything alright? Zelda"

"I want you to go"

"But angels will back..."

"Get out!" I flew out the door.

"If you don't want me to protect you closely, I'll do it from afar..." I put a spell around the house, no one could enter or out "Now, the hunter..."

PV: Hilda

I was with Edwin in the commercial center of London to buy something to Zelds, her birthday was approaching and he didn't know what to give.

"She like chocolates"

"I want something more special...how do wizards ask for marriage?"

"Are you serious? Well, they use snails..."

"I think that not, I want a ring...with a big diamond" He ran to the shop "This, wich is the size of her finger"

"Is like..." I tried to think, but I don't remember "I will back to bring one of her rings" I did it in lest of ten seconds "All right, this is one"

"Thank you" He showed to the seller and he searched.

"Look, this is the most wonderful ring that I have...is for a very special woman"

"And wich is the price of this?" Asked.

"$3.000" That was to much.

"Fuck, I don't have enough money...I just have $1.500" He was desesperated.

"Quiet, I have the rest" Between both pay the ring.

"Thank you Hilda" He kissed my cheek.

"Your welcome darling" We back to the shop of Cerberus with the ring, Edwin was so happy, nothing could changed his face, except...

"Edwin...the hunter!" The voice was out, in the street, Edwin went to saw "You steal my wife, so I will kill you"

"You lost her, you was a cower...you put a spell on she" That's didn't look good.

"I was a cower? You planned kill her when you come to Greendale" I saw him "She was enemy of your father, all hunter have a rival...he died in her hands...and you give her the blame" I wanted ask, but I was in shock.

"That was before meet her, she is not like the witch rhat my father described, she is wonderful"

"Tell me, when you pretend marry? She will be a widow before that you ask" They began to fight, they just stoped when a worried Lucy and worries Salem appeared.

PV: Zelda

I didn't know what happened with me, I felt really weird.

"I made me pee? I'm just went to the bathroom" I touched my legs "Holy shit, my water broke, and I not even finish the ten month" I was quiet, I still didn't feel pain "I have to go to the academy, there can be help me with this" I went to the door, but an invisible wall held me "This have be a joke!" I closed.

PV: Sabrina

We was running for our life, in the Dark Abyss was a sentinel like a big cat.

"Where are we going?" Asked Harvey.

"The instructions said that we have to found the past just here" We fell for a slip that was quite hot, until we stopped falling to crash into the rocks of hell "Well, we are in the hell, now we have to found Nick" We walked through the caves, until we found the throne that I believed belonged to my father.

"Wow" Said Hayvey "This is amazing" Sat on throne as if nothing.

"Mister Kinkle..." He was scare "That's my sit"

"Lilith" I said.

"Sabrina? What are you doing here? You are supposed to be far from danger"

"We come to save Nick" She laughed.

"He is my son, obviously is save...the Dark Lord is in a prison that I made, he can't do nothing while he stay there"

"And where is Nicholas then?" I asked worried.

"I'm here...Sabrina" He appeared from the darkness, with a crown on his heart. I went to him, and kissed him.

"Why you never come back?"

"Because I have help my mother, demons scape of the hell...to catch your aunt and bring her"

"They are out?" He said yes with his head.

"The princes of hell have met with the witches...to went to your house, this night" Lilith did't lie, she was distressed fot her friend.


	14. Birth

PV : Zelda

I heard screams out the house, I had to saw what happened through one of the window. They was the mortals, Kinkle in the head, the could't pass so I was save...for the moment. I saw Demons there, between people, witches too. I felt something like a hit in my stomach.

"Ow, ow, ow!...Praise Satan...ah!" I felt a sharp pain, which made me loose breaking some glasses "No, no, no...no now...oooow!" I took sit in one chair "I'm alone...I can't do this al...ah! Forget it...you are Zelda Spellman...you can do everything" I went down the stairs taking advantage of my stability, and after a few minutes I had another contraction "Ouch...maybe not...Lucy!...Salem! Come!"

"What happen Zelda?" Asked Salem with his eyes very open.

"I'm in labor...I need that someone come to help me"

"We can't go anyway...we tried, Blackwood put a spell around the house...and mortals try to broke it"

"Damm it!" Breath deeply "I will send you to the town...find someone that don't want kill me and could help me...don't delay please" I made a little movement, they disappeared...I...went to the kitchen to look for ice.

"Auntie Zee? What's wrong?" Amanda was worried, she had fallen asleep in the living room.

"Don't worry darling, It's okay...we are fine, come" I took her hand and I sat with her on the sofa "What do you want to do?"

"Tell me a story" She love the story from my childhood.

"One winter day, when the streets lay frozen and wagons were reflected, girl skated on the lake near her house..." I took a short break to breathe.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah" I continued for a long time, but I couldn't resist anymore "Amanda, bring me water please" She went.

"Zelda! Zelda where are you?"

"Edwin! Edwin please!" He arrived running "Edwin"

"Zelda...oh my god...you are in labor" Salem and Lucy arrived too.

"No, really?...ow!...take me to my bed, Amanda...come" They did what I said "The contraction stopped"

"What I have to do?" He was very worried about me, he didn't let go of my hand for a second.

"Just stay with me...please" The contractions become more frequent, I could barely breathe "I never did this before" I lay on my side, he massaged my back to relieve the pain, and Amanda, who I was leaning on, played softly with my hair.

"Breathe, that is very important" I felt the magic of Faustus, he appeared along with my sister.

"Stay away of her Faustus!" Screamed Edwin.

"Zelda!" Screamed Hilda "How are you sweetie?"

"I'm fine" She stood next to my bed to see me in the face "I still have a lot left, the baby is in position anyway...ow!" I grabbed her arm so hard I hurt her "I'm so sorry"

"Don't worry dear...someone bring a knife and blankets" Both men ran to search what she said.

"Where are the kids?" I asked.

"I don't have idea" She answered without paying much attention.

"They are lost and I'm here like a useless witch" I was angry, I was vulnerable "Ooof"

"Just relax" She looked under my pajamas to know the dilatation "You have 2 cm of dilatation"

"Fuck...oooooow!!!"

"Language" Said Amanda.

"Sorry, but this really hurt!!!" I said "Maybe is a good idea that I stay in the bath"

"Fine...I'm going to put the water" She went to the bathroom "Guys..." Faustus and Edwin took me to the bathroom just Hilda said the water was ready. There were loud noises on the ceiling, on the walls, in the garden, more demons had arrived "Go to see what happen" Edwin and Faustus left.

"Hilda, they going to need more magic...help them, this is going to be long...we will not go anywhere" She kissed my forehead and left too.

"Do you need something Auntie?" Asked Amanda.

"No, ah!" Dressed me clouded, my head began to spin, and my muscles contracted harder as the minutes passed "This isn't happening, ooow!!! Why me? Why I wished have a baby? I'm not so strong"

"What? You are Zelda Spellman, the most powerful witch of your generation...you are too strong" She said. At that time, people appeared in clouds of burgundy smoke. One was Azazel, other had masks.

"Hello Zelda" He said with a smile.

"Not you, stay away of me...ah!!!" A woman, the mask was removed, was my mother "Mother?...get out of my house!" She tried to hold my legs, but I fought to keep her from touching me "Leave me alone!"

"Auntie Zee, what can I do?" Amanda was worried "Tell me what can I do?"

"Nothing, darling...nothing...stay safe" With a quick movement she missing from the room, I sent her with my aunt who was at her home "Oooow! Fuck you, fuck you!"

PV: Faustus

I had put a protection camp around the house, but not with the intention of stealing Zelda's powers, I really wanted to protect her, if was not Iwouldn't have allowed someone else to enter.

"I have to go with Zelda" Said Edwin.

"If she is in problems, maybe someone with powers have go" Hilda was a little angry.

"He is right, Edwin" He took my jacket.

"If something happen to Zelda, you will pay" I pissed him off.

"She is the unique witch that I love with my soul, I would never do anything to hurt her..."

"Go Faustus, care to my sister"

PV: Zelda

I was sweating cold, no hair lost much of its volume, my vision was blurred, and my jaws were very tight.

"I feel so...so bad, please leave me alone" I cried a lot "Mom...mom please"

"Shhh...sweetie, be a good girl and puch" My mother insisted.

"I won't do it, I will not do it if you continue here...ah!"

"Push" Said Azazel.

"No"

"Push" He insisted.

"Noo!" The contraction was brutal. He put his face next to me. I spit enraged. Azazel took my hair and threw my head back, he crouched beside me, leaning on the edge of the bathtub.

"You will push if you don't want that I cut your belly" I pulled the knife that Hilda left on the floore.

"I will kill you first...oooow!!! Oooof...oof" I let it fall "You will not touch me"

PV: Sabrina

"Even when this sound crazy, we must free him, he control demons every time...he can protect to my Aunt"

"Sabrina, if we free him...maybe we can't catch him again" Lilith have reason.

"I know, but we have no option"

"If you insist, come" We walked "Satan, here is your daughter"

"Sabrina, how are you?"

"I'm fine" I answered with a sarcastic smile.

"And Zelda? I know that she must be with the baby...or in labor" We saw him with strangeness.

"How? She just have nine months" He smiled.

"The gestation of this type of creature lasts nine months, like humans"

"We must go back, all of us" Lilith didn't agree, but...

"Ok, I will put him a necklace, to avoid that he scape"

PV: Faustus

When I entered the bathroom, I was surprised to see so much audience. Zelda was in pain, and non in the good way.

"Faustus" I ran to her "Kill me, please"

"No, I can't" She was angry too.

"So you don't love me enough" I kissed her hand.

"I love you enough to do what I will do, forgive me if that hurt you" I took the knife, and I threw it to the breast of my beloved's mother. Then turned back to saw Azazel, I was going to attack him but he won me. The edge of his sword pierced my abdomen completely.

"Noooo!!!" I heard Zelda. I fell kneeling by the bathtub and I looked at her.

PV: Zelda

My chest tightened, Faustus was bleeding on the floor. I looked forward, and seeing no other way out, I started pushing, my screams reached the ears of mortals.

"That's good Zelda, do it again" He touched my skin, the water was cold because of his hands "I see his head" I puch again "One more and the Antichrist will be in this world" The first was born, the male, didn't cry immediately. Azazel took him and cut the umbilical cord "We have our new king!!!"

"Give me...give me my baby...ow...oow...ah!" He gave the child to a woman, and turned to see. The second was in the door, tried to get out of my body "Holy shit"

"Are twins?" I looked him very upset. I put forearm on my forehead "The same thing, puch" And after few minutes, she arrived "My babies" I was so tired.

"Ow, sorry for our late"

"Sabrina! Thanks to hell that you are save"

"Leave my children" Said Satan.

"What he does here?"

"Don't worry Zelda, he come to help...besides, I control him" Lilith was different, maybe her hair, was more short.

"Talking about help...ah...do you think that it's posible save Faustus? Please" They saw him, he was still alive.

"I will care of him...and you" Said Lilith "While you can defeat all of them, and bring the babies" She took Faustus and me, and went to the academy.

"What are we doing here? They need help" I tried to stand up, but I couldn't.

"Zelda, you have be quiet, you just gave birth" Faustus was by my side, Lilith cured it making him scream.

"It's alright...it's alright" My situation was very strange, my children had not died, me neither, and yet we were not together.


	15. Rivalries

PV: Hilda

We were stripping for a long time, I ended up wounding an arm because of Vesta, which had remained hidden until we appeared. When we finished there, we went to saw what happened out of the house. People insisted to enter, we had to stopped them.

"Please, go to your houses and close all, demons are free and will attack" I said.

"We don't want fight with you" Said Harvey that was with us "Father, this is serious"

"I want see if that creature born" Screamed.

"Yes, the babys born...but you will not see them" Harvey tried protect them "Go to the house now" He didn't obeyed, so I had to use my powers against him, I controled him "Thanks Miss Hilda" We had to fight with many demons, not many like I thought. That wasn't the real war, was the beginning. We back to my house, Zelda waited for her children.

"Here are your babies Zee" We gave them to her. Satan went with her, he hugged her, and she did't react, she accepted him.

"My beautiful children, finally I have you in my arms" My sister cried, all her attention was in her creatures. Lilith was in a chair, thinking in how control the demons that escaped.

"So...they are my...brothers...and my cousins" Roz and Theo hit her softly. Harvey just saw the scene with discommodity in his face.

"I know that is weird, but are family...you have remember it always"

"Wait...where is Edwin?" Asked Zelda "Where went he go?" Blackwood looked in the house to calm her lover. Not finding it, he left outside.

"Edwin! Edwin!" He sreamed his name around the forest "Edwin where are you?" He was singing beside of a little lake "What are you doing here, Zelda asked for you"

PV: Faustus

I saw how he cried, I never cried in front of someone else.

"She never will love me completely. Her love is on her children now, and I can't be part of her life...my heart is in a constant fight of feelings. I hate her and love her...both in the same time"

"Why do you hate her?" I took sit beside him.

"Because she kill someone that I love, like her brother...and her father. She took the life of my lover and the live of my mothe, Alarik kill my brother...and his father kill the mine" That is something difficult to forgive.

"What happened?" I didn't know all about the Spellmans.

"I was cursed to live, to live until someone kill me. Was a witch...young, red hair, green eyes. The first time that I saw her...we were in the center of the city. My mother was with me like my brother...my father fell ill because a poison of Aleister Spellman. We tried to find something to helped him"

"I see, and what happened then?"

"She appeared and scared all people, and attack my mother...she didn't survive. My brother tried revenge her, and Alarick send him to the Limbo...or that was he said when I meet him...before I killed...another member of the family" I listened carefully "Some years later, I fell in love...she was the most important thing in my world, we planned marry and have children...but, the witch found us first"

"Zelda always hurt to whoever hurt her family...she always have a reason"

"I don't know what could happened" I would asked Zelda after "That night I found Natalia without hair, without clothe...her skin was burn" I waited to the paet of the curse "I saw one of the hair of the witch, and I pretend follow her with some many mans. Me and too more trapped her in the woods, the others did't back. She kill all of them except me"

"And then was when she cursed you?" He said yes with his head "Well, is better than Zelda don't know about this now...but she will remember someday" I stood up "Well, come to the house"

PV: Sabrina

Edwin Hopkins, was the complete name of my Auntie's lover. Son of Matthew Hopkins, one of the five most famous hunters of witches in the XV century. His father pretended kill my family, and he could did it with one of the members, Della. All of us know that he died in the hands of this mortal, when he went to see his girlfriend to the country. Because of that Aunt Zee kill his wife, and my grandfather poisoned the hunter. But wasn't enough to anybody.

"Auntie, I know that this is not the moment...but is the unique moment that a can say it" I had to "Edwin Hopkins is the son of Matthew Hopkins...he come to kill you...he was who kill Della and Alarick"

"How do you know it?"

"In the book that we found, appeared they names" I brought the book with my powers. Aunt Zee gave the babies to Satan and Aunt Hilda to saw the book

"Here is the story" She read the pages, the lamps went out with a rumble.

"Guys, go to your homes now...Sabrina, go with them" Said Miss Wardwell.

PV: Hilda

We put the children in they cribs, we just four adults, the other two still didn't come back. Zelda was really angry, the story wasn't real. She was a bad witch, she attack because she was evil and wicked, and nothing more. The author was Edwin, before his "death". In the end of the page, was the date of death.

"I have to talk with him...get out of my room" Wardwell and Satan went to the living "You too Hilda" She stood up and dressed quickly. When she down, I could't believe that was my sister "Why are you looking me?"

"And that clothes?" She looks...like a evil witch. Her dress so long dragged on the ground, like brands, the pronounced neckline, and the waist contoured by a corset. Her hair completely loose, her eyes bound by dark shadows that highlighted her eyes, her red lips.

"I think that she look beautiful" Said Satan.

"Thank you" She went out and I went behind her "Don't follow me Hilda, this will not be a pretty scene"

"I don't want that you do something wrong" She just continue "Betrayal is not something you tolerate" She turned to me and with a small movement leave my feet stuck in the ground "Zelda...free me" I tried but I could't "Zelda!" She walked.

PV: Faustus

I was still weak, I went behind Edwin because I needed look strong. When Zelda appeared...I saw a demon, the flame of hell in her eyes and tears falling from these.

"Zelda what are you doing here? You must rest in your bed..." Edwin saw the tears "What's wrong?" She hit him against a tree and wait for him to stand up.

"Did you think that I would never know it?" He tried understand.

"What are you talking about?" She smiled.

"The young man who was cursed to live, who lost his love, his brother, his mother and his father after many years...who saw all his friends go before he" Edwin could't react "The boy who saw a wicked witch that killed for nothing! The man who wrote a little story that now is use to scare people...the man, who thought that this witch would love him and forgive him"

"I just wrote the true, you kill my family...my mother...my Natalia...my brother...my father...all!" He cried really.

"Your father killed my brother Della, and you don't know it because he never told you...my father took direct revenge...I did't" I was looking in silence "I killed your mother and I did't saw you, after months I knew you existed...like your brother" The family problems are very difficult solve, especially if the member feel hate and love "He went to my house, attacked me when I was sick, and Alarick save me"

"And why Natalia? She did nothing to you!" She took sit in a cut trunk.

"She...Edwin...was a witch, and steal many things including the soul of the little ones. Yes, the witches of story boocks existed...and exist...the mistake is generalize"

"You lie!" I wanted go to another place, but the discussion was interesting.

"Mortals like you lie...to have power, glory, to be famous...witches like me lie to protect they families. I cursed you...because I want that you see the world like me, with the same eyes...the suffer, the pain..."

"But now we both suffer for your curse!"

"That is because you come to here...you fell in love and didn't kill me! You was a coward!" I walked around to saw her "If you had the courage to kill me, I wouldn't have gone through all this"

"If I had killed you, you wouldn't have found love...not a man will love you like me"

"You are wrong...many mans loves me...enough to make up for your love" She saw me "Faustus!"

"Yes Zelda?"

"Tie him high in a tree" I did it "Thanks, we will back to the house" She walked and said to Edwin "You will stay there to pay your lies. Maybe I will see you in one houndred years"

PV: Hilda

Miss Wardwell freed me when she heard us. Satan was in the house, we went to the forest to search my sister. She was coming back, Faustus was behind her.

"Where is Edwin?" I asked.

"He is lost in the forest, just leave it like that" I pretend that she said the true, she was capable to kill him, and I accepted that she did it.

"Oh sister...what did you do?" She didn't see me.

"I finished with a enemy, and I don't want to hear his name again" She transformed the house with a snap. There were peaks around, roots of trees surrounding it, I felt the cold of darkness inside the house "No one will hurt me or use me...no one will approach my children...and because of that...nobody will come back to this house!" We were at the reception, she on the stairs, the door swung open "Faustus...you will be my side...if you know what suits you"

"Zelda" Satan appeared behind her "Did you decide be my queen?" She laughed out loud.

"Your queen?" He came down and stood next to Zelda. He took her by the waist and approached her body, stroked her face gently "I'm a queen without you"

"You are nothing without me...I gave you to your children. You are mine and just mine" My sister kissed him, and the veins in his face turned black, his eyes turned black and then they returned to normal.

"How did you...?" Wardwell was scared "A witch couldn't do that"

"Who is the queen?" He looked crazy.

"You...Zelda Spellman" She hit his face softly.

"Good boy...Faustus! Stay here and care my children, I will go to the academy" Wardwell and I went out flying.

There was no way to enter, even the secret doors were sealed with magic too missive, even for Wardwell. We went to look for Sabrina, she would help us with her Auntie. Her friends would stay in the town in case of an attack.

"What?" Sabrina was surprised, her aunt wouldn't do something so extreme "That's impossible, Zelda is wicked, but not...evil"

"You know that she is...she killed, she hit, she cursed, she did many thing that you did now...a long time ago" She didn't believe it "Think...Satan choosed her to have to his babyes, when he had you...he need more power...my son was capable to trapped he because he is son of two demons"

"And where is Nicholas? I went to hell to find him, and I couldn't" Lilith didn't answer "Where is he?"

"The hell is a big world...Miss Spellman...he traveled to the South...he wanted learn about other types of demons and how control them"

"And when he will back?"

"When I say him" We stoped in front of the mortal's church "Here are the angels, if you wanted...they will know how to help" We entered, angels waited for us.

"Eh, the witches are here...what do you want? Zelda Spellman is a problem for you"

"Yes, how do you know it" Asked Wardwell.

"Lilith, if we had wanted to kill the children, we would have killed them at birth"

"What do you mean?" I didn't understand.

"The threat was never babies, they don't have a clear objective...not even in the eyes of their father. The real threat was...and is...your sister" Said Gabriel.

"She is not a witch, she have the blood of a Demon, like Sabrina...and the blood of an angel" Miguel sharpened his sword.

"So Alarick had too?"

"Yes...they are the unique brothers of your family with red hair" Lilith thought in something.

"The male side died by the hunter's hand, and the fire of hell will burn in the earth, thanks to a bird of red hair..." She said.

"Is a prophecy? That's can't be" I tried capture the conversation "I mean, there must be something else, a limiting...can not be fulfilled...we were able to avoid the prophecy about Sabrina" They looked at each other "You have tell me"

"We can't...you just have prepare to the war"


	16. Prophecy

PV: Faustus

Zelda was not Zelda, she looked like the day that she fought whit Edwin, when Edward disappeared of the earth and went to the dark abism. But not like when she "fought" with Edwin, was necessary that he came back, he was the unique person who could calm her, even when she left him in a tree. Because if Hilda would spoke with her maybe she would kill her, Vesta was not an option, their mother either.

"Hilda...where are you?" I asked her through my mind.

"Faustus...what are you doing?"

"You need bring back to Edwin, he is in a tree in the wood. Zelda will listen to him"

"Poor Man, I will find him" Hilda was sad "See, we discovered something about Zelda, she is not...of our family...someone made believe to my parents that she was from them" She sounded sad "She is not my sister...like Sabrina is not my niece"

"Hilda...you must be calm"

"How can I be calm if Zelda will bring the fire of the hell to the earth?"

"Wait...what?"

"I'm talking about a prophecy of a woman with red hair..."

"So we must stop her"

PV: Sabrina

I was supposed to bring the demons, but it turned out that Zelda...would bring hell. I went to the academy without Hilda's permission, and I entered without complications. The air was discousting, there was heat, the candles did not light much, the statue was completely destroyed. I walked to the principal's office believing that there was Zelda, when I not finding her, I went to her chambers...there she was, crying in her bed. She didn't see me in the moment, she was in pain.

"Auntie?" I said. She stood up drying his tears.

"Sabrina? What are you doing here?" It looked so different.

"I come because my Auntie became an evil witch"

"That is...a lie!" The mirror shattered "I'm not evil...I just changed my mind...the form to see the world" She went to the center of the academy and I followed her "Humans think that we are horrible creatures...they tried kill to me when I was helpless" Zelda was angry "They called Edwin to kill me, they let the angels took me...and tortured me! And witches...wizards...they think they are blameless"

"What you going to do?" She looked me with that eyes...eyes in fire.

"They will pay for all..." My aunt cut her palm and put his hand on the ground " _Creaturae ex inferno venit ad me, et ejus regina vocat, eas hic opus est. Lustrare terram gehennam ignis. Dissipet omnia crepitus Hagan_ " The traduction is: "Creatures from hell come to me, your queen calls you, I need you here. Purify the earth with the fire of hell. Make everything be destroyed with a rumble"

"Aunt Zelda?..." All the demons, princes and kings appeared, all around us "What did you do?"

"What happen here?" Asked one of the kings "Who are you?"

"I'm Zelda Spellman...and I call you to rectify every living being on this planet...kneeling before me...your new queen"

"You are not my queen. Where is Lilith? She...even when is not a real queen...is one of us...the mother of demons" Satan appeared "My lord! You are free. This witch believes she has the right to invoke us and ..."

"Zelda...is mother of my children, and is the queen" The demon saw him with big eyes, but he did't have another option "Kneeling before our her! Now!" They obeyed when they saw Zee with dedication.

"What do you plan...my queen?" Asked.

"Attack Greendale...set it on fire...and bring me to Kinkle family"

"Your words are orders my Lady" They disappired. She made a throne with the pieces of that statue that previously adorned the center of the hall.

"Sabrina, I have a work for you. Go and bring the angels...they are in the church of the false god" I said yes with my head "Satan...dear...bring me a glass with vino"

I went to Greendale, was horrible, all people screamed in the streets.

"Roz, Theo...Harvey!" I called them.

"Sabrina!" Was Theo and Roz "We don't found Harvey"

"My aunt send demons to take he and his family to the Academy"

"But...she don't want hurt them...right?" I didn't know what to answer.

"We have to go!"

PV: Hilda

My sister called me, and I appeared immediately in front of her. She had a cigarette in her mouth, a glass with vino in the right hand. I wanted to be somewhere else, Lilith saw me with a facial expression that said: "This is not a good idea". There was another witches, of different part of the world. Spanish, German and Haitians witches...and even witches of our coven that were excommunicated.

"There you are, I present to you three witches, they accompany us from every corner of the planet"

"I'm Leona Hausmännin, of Múnich, German" Blonde, tall, blue-eyed, reminded me a lot of Gryla. She wore a suit similar to those worn by Zelda.

"I'm Dorotea Galdiano of Cernégula, Burgos" She had a white dress and one brown corset, her long wavy black hair was adorning with a rose. Her lips were cherry colored and her eyes outlined with pink shadows.

"I'm Mambo Michele Marie LaFleur, ma chérie...voodoo priestess" A black beauty in a red dress, her teeth contrasted perfectly with her skin. Her dark hair collected and adorned, a very graceful girl. I was very attracted to the fact that she was there, because the voodoo witches are catholic not satanic.

"They are here to help me in the war against...vampires...another covens...wolfs...even when demons obey me they will try defeat me" Lilith approached my sister angry.

"Zelda...you are not queen of hell or something like that...and neither a witch" That was a mistake, a several mistake "You are daughter of Astartea...and daughter of Sariel" I didn't know how she knew "You are equal to your mother...your father would confuse you with her. I remember when you born in hell, I made the same thing that I made with Sabrina...save you" Zelda was destroyed.

"And what if that's true?...I control Satan, control the nature...I'm the unique capable to recreate the world and be queen"

"As a mother, I ask you stop this and back to the normality" She said no with her eyes "Well, if you will not do it...I will have be part of your new clan" Zee smiled.

"Thank you Lilith" The other witches walk to the throne "Hilda, join us...you will be love for everyone...we will be heroines"

"Heroinre? I don't need be a heroine...I need my sister" I ran and went with Dr. C. He was worried of me, but not too much like me "Oh honey, you must to go"

"And go where? Your sister's hate will consume everything in its path, there is no safe place" He had reason "We can go to a remote place and even so she will find us"

"That is why we going to bring my Edwin"

PV: Faustus

Leticia and Judas was in the house too, and I couldn't stay there with they, I left the Spellman's house with my children and went to New Orleans. I sent a note to Prudence, she was in Brasil with Ambrose. Zelda's children was save in their cribs, I left her a note too.

PV: Sabrina

We was with "The Queen", Gabriel and Miguel were behind me, one on each side. Roz and Theo was hidden behind a pole.

"Well Auntie, here they are" They looked impatient, maybe because they had to kill her, and she had children.

"Do you want something to drink?"

"No thanks" She was drinking human blood "Zelda, we need talk to you...like brothers of heaven"

"You are not my brothers, and **I need** talk to you, because I want that you back to up there...and tell God that I want a war...for heaven, earth and hell" They didn't move "Hell is mine now, and in a few of days...the earth too"

"In what moment you turned into a bitch?"

"In Satan's opinion, I always was a bitch...and I will be a bitch forever"

"You know what happened with Lilith..." Continued Gabriel.

"Apart from being expelled from the garden of Eden for not wanting to submit to Adam, giving birth to children who would die at midnight, and having to serve Satan...I don't know" I was scary, because God could kill her.

"If I'm not mistaken, you have two newborn babies...you haven't given them a name yet" She stood up in fear and anger, approached Miguel with firm steps and with clenched jaws. I watched from the side, I was waiting for the Kinkle to arrive.

"If you touch my children you will burn" Demons entered with a loud noise.

"The Kinkle Family, your majesty" Said Beelzebub while bowing "What do you want to do with them?" She killed everyone but Mr. Kinkle and Harvey.

"I want that you torture him, he will be my toy" Mr. Kinkle spit in her face "You can start by closing his mouth and neutering him"

"And to think that I defended you from my father, I thought you were a decent witch...now I realize that you are no different from the witches of stories" Before Aunt Zelda came to him I got in the way.

"Thank you that you are relevant to Sabrina, if it were for me you would be skinned" She returned to her seat "Now..." I saw her carefully, she was dizzy. She had one of her hands on her forehead, and the other on the arm of her throne "Tell to others that is enough for today" Was weird "Did you need something more? Gabriel, Miguel...I know that I'm beautiful...but you must go" They were smiling.

"Yeah, and we hope your night will splendid" He was being sarcastic. Before they left I approached them.

"What happens to her? You know it" They dessapired in a white light.


	17. Again

The demons that arrived looked at my aunt with curiosity, the princes were stalking her. Beelzebub stood at her feet, stroked her hands, and for some unpleasant reason descended to his legs. Asmodeus did something similar, Aamon, Mammón, Leviatán and Belfego too. They touched her and she did nothing.

"Hey...leave my Aunt in peace" With a movement I dispersed them "Auntie, come on...go to your room. Lilith!"

"What happens Sabrina?" Lilith hurried to lift Zelda from her place, and helped her up to her room "Gentlemen, do the favor of going to rest...your queen is indisposed"

"Is our turn to be with the queen, if one of us do it all we have do it" That was discounting "Satan already have plenty of heirs, we don't"

"Look for a harlot, my aunt is not a...baby factory" They quickly retired to who knows where, I looked for my three friends and went up with them to see my aunt.

"Sabrina! Get out of here!" Lilith didn't say it to bother me, Mambo was there too "Our queen still...pregnant"

"Who? When? How?!" Asked Harvey while they removing the corset of Zee.

"Well Mr. Kinkle, God can punish her how he want...thanks that this is not like ants or bees. If you think, she can be pregnant of a different parent, even when she was with children inside her...and that explain the difference between their birth. The name of this is superfetation. Maybe is premature, maybe he will not survive" Zelda was worried about that idea of the bees. Amanda and the Aunt of Zelda appeared in the room, we were too many there "Fuck, we are complete if Ambrose and Hilda enter through that door" They entered, Prudence and Dr. C "Why did I speak?"

"Mes amis, nous avons besoin de vous pour prendre votre retraite" Mambo said "That mens...get out"

"We will stay with our aunt" Amanda took my hand.

"Then hold her arm, Lilith the another one...kid, take a sit on her legs" The black witch put her left hand on Zelda's forehead and the right hand on belly. Mambo Marie said things that I didn't undarstand. My auntie calmed down, we let her go "She will be alright"

"The demons were not, so it must have been one of those angels who were here. The Virgin Mary became pregnant thanks to the holy spirit, I don't see why it is not something similar" Said Lilith.

"But the demons touched her everywhere, maybe they did it...remember that they want heirs" I thought.

"Shut up!" Screamed.

"Ladies, she have rest...I will stay with Madame Zelda" Mambo said, I trusted her.

"Ok, thank you for this...if you have problems call us"

PV: Zelda

My uterus was still recovering, it was not enough to spend a couple of hours before there was something inside me.

Mambo Marie was next to me wiping the sweat from my face. She smelled very good, she sang a lullaby that made me a little sleepy. The witch caressed my arm gently, her aura was strong and beautiful.

"Why? Whoever did this to me couldn't leave me in peace for a few hours"

"Oh Ma chérie, you have be positive...think that is a sign of fertility, you can conceive life within you" Her way to talk was weird and interesting. The French accent was very elegant. I was happy with her, and I don't know why.

"What did you do?"

"I just calm the pain, if you see...your belly still be bigger and hard" I touched it, and she was right "The corset that you used was crushing your stomach, the baby followed there like always"

"I just want have control on my own body. I never decided have children now, I want them but...with someone that I love" I lay on my side to breath, and she hugged me by the waist, and fingered my abdomen "Can you kill the thing that I have inside?"

"No, I don't kill" We heard the claims of the demons, we had down.

"What happens here?!" I said trying not to lose my balance, Mambo helped me anyway "I try to rest, and endure an overwhelming pain" The powers of that witch didn't be enough "What...what is the problem?" I was suppressing my screams.

"The court agrees that your majesty is not fit to lead a war like this" Said Beelzebub, well, screamed.

"Excuse me. All the court? That is unfair...our queen is fit to do this" Was Nicholas "In fact your majesty is very strong, is just that the False God gave her a little punishment" My skin was stretching, I could not breathe.

"A little?!" He saw me like the others "Even in my condition, I'm capable to think" I sat on my throne, Lilith was standing on my right, Voodoo witch was watching my health "Now that I see that I can't rest...I will continue giving orders to you. Take London!...if they fall England too" The princes was happy with that "Send all demons that you want, and take souls to hell" I looked up angry "If you give me misery I will take your children. I made a mistake trusting you, you don't no about mercy...aaaaah!" I writhed on the stone, Lilith soon took me to bed with her famous teleports "Lilith, can you know who is the father? I need to know" She put her hands on my and close her eyes.

"Is of Edwin" I was happy and sad for that.

PV: Hilda

I was in the forest with the guys, and we found Edwin getting into a tree. Between the three we release him to his presion.

"How are you darling? We need that you back with Zelda, she is pregnant...we don't know if it's of an angel, a demon or...or yours"

"How can be mine? Is imposible, we didn't have sex in this weeks, less after babies born. In fact, the idea of Zelda is pregnant again when she recently gave birth, is imposible" I granted him the reason.

"Yeah, but that is what happen and we need you to talk with her...she want finish with the world, she began with Greendale"

"And now she send demons to London" Ambrose had a face of terrifying.

"I will talk to her, she is the unique woman that I love enough to die for her" We went to the academy, and the screams were really terrible "Zelda, Zelda" He went upstairs.

PV: Zelda

I was very sore, Mambo had to remove my corset. I separated my legs and grabbed the back of the bed. My lower back killed me slowly, my skin burned, my jaws were so tight with each other that they could break a bone. Lilith waited by the fireplace, Mambo stroked the bulge while saying strange phrases. The two another witches were on each side of the door watching the situation. Beelzebub and Asmodeus entered without permission to the room, but was necessary, a queen have take desitions even in cases like that one.

"My lady, demons took London! Angels tried to stop us, of course...they failed" I took a deep breath and straightened slightly.

"I'm a little busy right now to celebrate, for now I will tell you that you have prepare the troops...because we will go where the creation of the false god began" They were happy "Aaaaaaah! Ooow!" Edwin entered in the room "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be stuck"

"I back for you Zelda" He climbed onto the bed next to me, settled back behind me, and massaged my shoulders. I grabbed his legs, burying my nails in his flesh, he didn't complain for any second "Do you know who is the father?

"You...you are the father...I don't know how, but you are here and...I need you"

"My poor Zelda" He kissed me softly, I put my head on his chest "Ammm..." He saw to the witches "Who are you?"

"Edwin, they are Mambo, Dorotea and Leona...they are here to help me with...the war" I tried not scream but I coudn't "Aaaaaaaah!"

"With the war? What are you talking about?" It was like when a father know that her daughter made something bad "Zeldaaaa?"

"Ooof...I declared the war to the heaven! Aaaaaaah! Fuck!"

"But how that passed for your mind? Look at you Zelda" I know, but when I was thinking in the war I didn't know what was happening to me.

"Don't talk like you care of meeeeee!" I tried breath, I tried talk, my body couldn't resist more "Fuck, ooooow! Do something!" Lilith approached to me and put her hands on my knees, saw down the dress and said.

"I think that you know what you have to do now" I saw her angry. I pushed the baby out of me, was too small, purple, he didn't scream.

"Aaaaaaah!" I pushed the baby out of me, was too small, purple, he didn't scream.

"The baby is alright?" She gave the baby to Mambo Marie, they both was looking and check the little creature "My baby is alright?" I insisted "What happen to my baby?"

"Can you answer to us?" I was getting out of bed, Edwin put his arms around me and sat me between his legs again

"What happen with my baby?!" Even when I didn't know about that creature, I was worry about him "I asked something!"

"Zelda stay calm" We continued worry about our baby "What's wrong?" Then we heared the cry of our son. I fainted in Edwin's arms, the last thing I saw was to Mambo Marie quickly approaching me.

PV: Faustus

The years passed in the place that I was, my children grew up, eighteen years. I told them about Constance, that she died in the day that they born, I told them about Zelda too. I said that she cared to them, like a mother, in fact she was their mother. They wanted go and meet her, I said "yes" obviously, but I didn't think that the things could change so fast.

Europe was subdued before the forces of hell, Edwin turned into a Count of Hell, Zelda was the queen, Lilith the regent, the black witch was the lover. Sabrina was a princess like the children of Zelda, Satan was a joker with Mr. Kinkle and the demon princes were like generals of battle. Hilda disappeared with Cerberus, Amanda was a princess too, the favourite of everyone in the court because she was a little evil.

The heaven was the objective of all demons, I was agreed, but was dangerous to my wife. We entered to the Academy carefuly, and went to the hall, we didn't leave that anyone saw us. There she was, used a red dress, makeup of the similar colors. Her hair fastened in a hairstyle filled with flowers I had never seen. Sabrina used a golden dress with a crown of stars in her head, was like the dresses that women used in 1300. All was of that time, because she born in 1364.

"Where is my sword?" She asked to Lilith "We going to Eden in one hour, and I don't have my sword" Her eyes always red.

"Sorry your majesty" Said Lilith "The sword will be ready in a few minutes" She had in her face, like Satan, maybe Zelda punished them.

"Fine" She looked to the warriors bosses "I think that you are ready to go...so...form the lines, I will be with you when I have my sword" All demons disappeared "Faustus!" That was wear "I know that you are here, show yourself" I didn't have choice "Well, well, well...you looks very different, old"

"You looks different too" She smiled.

"Do you like it? I had to change my style, as the Queen of hell I need dress myself with the best" She approached, saw my children, and asked seriously "Who are they?" Leticia walked to her and said something that I didn't expect.

"Don't you recognize us...mother?" Zelda was a little shock "It's me...Leticia" Her face changed.

PD: I took the idea of that Faustus went to another time of the season 3, but that Leticia and Judas be like normal people.


End file.
